I'm married to a Weasley Twin
by HarryPotterObsessed
Summary: M just in case. Hermione's life is perfect, it's all about to change cos of Fred Weasley. Full Summary inside. Excert: “I can’t help you if I don’t know what you want help with!
1. You can't be serious?

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. It is all JK's. I'm just making them do what my imagination wants.

Aurthor Note: I have been a terrible updater. I haven't published anything on this for five years. For this i apologise to those who have been following this story. I am finally attempting to finish this during my uni holidays.

Summary: The year is 2004. Hermione is 24 and a successful woman. She has a nice apartment and a great career in healing ahead of her. Her perfect content life is about to be shattered when Fred Weasley comes knocking on her door. Now she's in way over her head.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

BANG BANG BANG!

Hermione shot up, eyes wide open.

BANG BANG BANG!

"What on earth?" she mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She blearily looked at the digits on the clock.

"3 am? Who in Merlin's name is knocking on my door at three am?" she grumbled. BANG BANG BANG!

The person sounded quite desperate. She stumbled out of bed slipping on her fluffy pink slippers. She shuffled down the hall, stifling a yawn.

BANG BANG BANG!

"All right I'm coming!" she shouted groggily. Hermione unlocked the door and yanked it open.

"Listen buddy! It's 3 am and I AM trying to slee- Fred?" asked Hermione, confused, shaking her head as if to clear it.

Standing on her doorstep looking upset and desperate was Fred Weasley.

His hair was a mess and deep circles were under his eyes. He looked absolutely dishevelled.

"Fred, what on earth are you doing here? I have neighbours you know and I have to work tomorrow" hissed Hermione worriedly.

"I'm sorry but Hermione you have to help me!" he croaked, his eyes pleading for her help. Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him in, closing the door behind her. She led him to the couch and sat down beside him.

"Fred seriously what is wrong? I'm sorry to say it but you look awful!" said Hermione with concern. Fred shakily ran a hand through his hair.

"You- you have to help me" he repeated.

"I can't help you if I don't know what you want help with!" she said gently.

"Will you marry me?" he said with wide, frightened, desperate eyes.

Hermione spluttered, "What? You can't be serious….." she trailed off as he took her hands in his.

"Please Hermione. You're the only one I trust to help me. If you don't I have to marry Karlene Nott! She's the daughter of a death eater, she's pure evil and she hates me. I'm on her to kill list! I have to get married before the end of the month or I'll be forced to marry her!" ranted Fred crazily throwing his hands in the air.

"I don't understand. Fred you can't possibly want to marry me. Please calm down and explain" Hermione said slowly. Fred took a long slow breath.

"The ministry had this law for old pure-blooded families. They paired them up for arranged marriages when they were born. Fortunately just before Ron was born they decided to dissolve the law."

This time Hermione interrupted, "But that means you don't have to take part than." Fred shook his head.

"That's not true. They said they wouldn't make any more arranged marriages, but any made before they took away the law still had to take place. They have to participate in the marriage if each partner in the contract is not married to another person by the time they are 26 years of age. For most people that's not really worry. Wizards marry quite young you know? It was more of a back up to ensure breeding. I received a notification last year stating if I wasn't married by my 26th Birthday I would be forced into marriage with Karlene because both of us are not married. I've tried to think of every possible way out of this, but there isn't one and now I only have a few weeks left. You're the only person I could think of. I can't marry her, Hermione. I can't." said Fred dejectedly, slumping his shoulders in a manner of defeat.

"Hold on there must be a way out of it! Charlie isn't married and he's 32. How did he get out of it?" asked Hermione suddenly.

Fred shook his head solemnly.

"Remember Julie? That girl he married during your seventh year of Hogwarts? Ever wondered why he rarely talked about her and they divorced after two years?"

"No! That was a fake marriage!"

"Well... They liked each other but not enough to last, but yes he only married her to get out of having an arranged married. So please Hermione help me out"

"Oh Fred, I don't know what to say".

"Please just say you'll marry me. It doesn't have to be permanent. I did extensive research. We only have to stay married for two years and we don't even have to have kids" said Fred hopefully.

"I don't know Fred….." said Hermione uncertainly.

"You're the only one I can go to. You're a close friend and we get along. I know I can trust you not to let it slip that the marriage is a fake." Hermione's mouth hung open,

"You mean you want me to pretend that we're really in love. Not even tell your family the truth!" she said shocked.

Fred nodded, "I know that it will be hard but if anyone can convince my family it's you. They don't believe you would lie; it has to seem totally real. What happens if one of them slipped up"?

"I suppose…." Trailed off Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm begging you. As my friend, advisor and best friend who is a girl, will you please do this?" He said his eyes full of pleading and hope. Hermione looked away for a second. She knew she would do anything to help her friends so her choice was already made. Not looking at him she found her voice,

"All right I'll do it." She whispered.

"Really? Oh thank you Hermione. You don't know how much this means to me. I swear I am forever in your debt. I will do anything you say!" cried Fred in relief flinging his arms around her. Hermione patted his back awkwardly.

Suddenly he pulled away and searched through his pocket producing a small box. He opened it and gently took out a diamond engagement ring. It was a simple white gold band with a fairly large diamond set in the middle. He gently slipped it on her finger.

"We have to make it seem real," he said quietly.

"It's beautiful," admitted Hermione. "Were you that confident I would accept" Fred shrugged, grinning goofily.

"Well I thought if you wouldn't do it I'd have to resort to Amy, that girl at work that has a humungous crush on me".

Hermione laughed but it was interrupted by a yawn.

"You can stay the night if you want. I have a room you can stay in. We can discuss this tomorrow morning before I go to work". Fred looked at her gratefully. "Thank you Hermione" he said genuinely.

"You're welcome".

Hermione showed Fred where he was sleeping and then went back to her own room. She slipped under the covers of her bed and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up with a slightly sick feeling in her stomach. _'Why did I agree to marry him'_ she thought as she entered her bathroom, turning on the shower. She mulled over her decision wondering if she did the right thing as she let the hot water wash over her. After her shower she quickly dried her hair with a spell and tamed it. She pulled it into a messy bun letting some soft chestnut curls fall out to frame her face and quickly pulled on clothes for work.

Hermione than went out to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. She found Fred already sitting at the breakfast bar waiting for her. Fred looked up and smiled at her. Some of her uncertainty ebbed away at his grateful smile.

"Good morning" she said.

"Morning" he replied. He still had bags under his eyes but he was looking much better.

"When do you leave for work?" Hermione checked the kitchen clock,

"In about half an hour" she replied. "So what are we going to tell our families?" she asked, her heart feeling a sharp pang at the thought. Her face must have shown how she felt because suddenly she felt Fred's hand on hers.

"Are you all right Hermione?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, I was just thinking how my mother's going to take this, she hasn't been the same since dad died" replied Hermione sadly.

Her father had died in the summer before seventh year when death eaters attacked her family home. He was tortured to death and her mother was lucky to have survived. Her mother now lived alone in Brighton in a small townhouse in a gated complex, sometimes too paranoid to leave her own home in fear of being attacked, even though the war had ended six years ago. Hermione had employed a carer to visit her once a week to make sure she was all right.

"Maybe you should hold off on telling her than if she's... a bit fragile"

"No, I'm the only family she has left, she needs to know".

"All right then, if your sure", He squeezed her hand tightly before letting go.

Hermione turned away from him and busied herself with making coffee before she spoke again.

"So back to our original topic, what are we going to say?"

"That we've been dating for awhile, we've both been very busy with other things so we didn't have time to tell anyone .We also wanted to keep it low profile in case it never worked out and then in the end we just didn't get around to telling anyone." He answered straight away. She raised an eyebrow as she handed over his coffee, surprised at his immediate answer.

"I thought of that this morning. Thanks" he took it from her and took a sip.

'_I wonder how Harry and Ron will take this… Oh no, Ron!'_ she thought and then she groaned out loud.

"What is it?" asked Fred.

"How will Harry and Ron take this? They'll be upset for sure" Fred shrugged.

"They'll get over it," he said.

"But Ron…."

"What about him? Look we all know that he loved you and might still do, but he hasn't done anything about it. He has a girlfriend for Merlin's sake! They've been together for seven months! If he really wanted to be with you he would have told you. He's had 6 years, or more actually, to tell you. You've had no boyfriends since school; you've been so involved in your work! There's been no guy in your life to stop him from professing his love for you. If you weren't marrying me some other wonderful guy would have snapped you up. It's his loss" said Fred. Hermione bristled,

"I have so had boyfriends," she snapped. Fred look taken aback,

"Oh well they weren't serious where they? If Ron really loved you those boyfriends would have made him jealous and made him tell you how he feels so you wouldn't end up with one of them" retorted Fred. Then he added, "I'm sorry I just assumed you'd had no guy in your life, I sometimes forget you're not the bookworm we used to know in school"

Hermione sighed, "I know. Your right about Ron and you're forgiven. He's had his chance and now it's passed". Fred smiled slightly,

"Did you ever have feelings for him?" Hermione stirred her coffee thoughtfully.

"I suppose so. I mean I had a crush on him in sixth and seventh year but after that I think all I felt, well feel for him, is sisterly love" she said. Fred nodded.

"Well I actually thought about his reaction this morning, which is why I believe we should elope" Hermione almost dropped her cup.

"What? We can't do that! Everyone will all ready be so shocked we are even together," spluttered Hermione.

"I know but it would be easier. No hassles of choosing everything. Just need to get witnesses, find a church and a priest. Then if we're already married and no one knew, than they couldn't have tried to stop it. I'm suggesting this in case Ron still has those feelings for you and tries to stop the marriage." said Fred. Hermione took a deep breath, downing the rest of her coffee.

"I'll think about it. Right now I have to go to work. For that matter shouldn't you be going to work?" asked Hermione.

Fred shrugged, "George doesn't know I'm back. I was in Australia discussing the options of opening a store there. I finished the meetings early when I realised I had less than a month left to find a wife and spent the last two nights in Australia stressing out. Last night I apparated directly from Australia to your apartment. Technically I was supposed to arrive back in three days time." Hermione sighed.

"Right, so I guess you can stay here than. I'll be back by six; I'll probably bring something home for dinner." Said Hermione and before Fred could answer she had apparated to work.

* * *

She re-appeared in the employee entry to Saint Mungos where she clocked on and proceeded to the elevator. A few minutes later she exited the elevator at the fourth floor. Hermione walked the corridors greeting colleagues as she walked past. She finally came to a plain white door embossed with a gold plate reading "Hermione Granger- Healer" and entered her office. After the final battle Hermione had decided to become a healer at St Mungos and began training under Augustus Pye. After being at the hospital for three years she had completed her Healer training and took another year to specialise in a certain field. For almost two years now she had been the Healer on the fourth floor- spell damage, specialising in dark spells and curses damage resulting in physical, emotional, mental and magical harm. She also had extensive knowledge in potion and plant poisoning.

The work was exhausting but it gave her a sense of purpose to still be helping those in need. As she pulled on her green healers robe and sat at her desk to look through her patients for the day her thoughts went back to her conversation with Fred. It had hurt her that he thought she hadn't had a boyfriend since school. In truth she'd had many but none of them were right for her. Most of them didn't care about her job and weren't interested in the things she was interested in. Of course she wasn't the same bookworm. She loved to dance, drink, play sport and shop. However, yes admittedly reading was still her favourite past time.

Her thoughts turned to her friends. Ginny and Harry had gotten back together after seventh year and where now married and expecting their first child. Harry was an Auror, a Senior Auror in charge to be exact, plus he was a body guard for the minister of magic, and Ginny co-owned a fashion store with lavender brown in Diagon Alley. Then there was Ron and his girlfriend Gabriella. She was Fluer's sister. They had been going out for seven months and seemed to be very happy. Gabriella worked at Flourish and Blotts and Ron was Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. Hermione realized even though Harry, Ron, Ginny and herself were close friends; they weren't as close as they used to be. They all had their own lives and jobs. Harry and Ginny were married and having children young like most of the wizarding community and Ron was in a long-term relationship. They wanted things Hermione didn't think about and now she was going to be like them. In a relationship that wasn't easy to get out off.

Hermione was interrupted by the door opening and quickly put her hand under the desk to hide her engagement ring. She looked up expectantly as her colleague entered.

"Good Morning Margot" said Hermione cheerfully.

"Morning Miss Granger, I mean Hermione" replied Margot softly; blushing as yet again she had called Hermione Miss Granger even though she's been told hundreds of times to just call her Hermione.

"Ready for another busy day?" asked Hermione gesturing at the stack of patient files. Margot nodded shyly pulling on her white healer in training robe.

Margot had been working under Hermione for three months now and was always so softly spoken and very shy around new people. She still got nervous around Hermione. Margot was quite young; she had just turned twenty and had been out of Hogwarts for two years. Before she had become a trainee healer she had spent a year and a half working for her father's company before deciding she wanted to be a Healer. Margot was very intelligent being in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts and took copious notes. She reminded Hermione greatly of herself.

"Excellent, shall we start our rounds than?" Hermione said.

Margot nodded once more and moved towards the door.

Hermione stood up and followed Margot out the door to start their rounds.

At one o'clock Hermione returned to her office to fill out medical forms and have her lunch while Margot took hers in the Hospital Cafeteria.

As she was eating lunch lost in her own thoughts an owl at the window interrupted her with its incessant pecking. Opening the window she recognized the owl as Hedwig, Harry's beautiful snowy owl. She took the letter, gave Hedwig an owl treat and sat down to read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you Mia? I haven't talked to you in ages. By the way this is Ginny not Harry. All's well here. Happy days as usual! Bub's not due for another two months. Harry is doing great, he's got two weeks off before he has to go to Paris to give special training to the French Ministry's new batch of Aurors in training. How's work? I hope you're not wearing yourself out. Take a break girl. You haven't had a holiday since the end of year six. Don't protest! Those trips to Germany, America and Spain were __**business trips.**__ I meant a REAL holiday Mia. Please think about it, don't push yourself to hard. You're doing a fantastic job. _

_Ron dropped in today, he looks very depressed and sad. I asked him what was wrong and it turns out Ron and Gabriella broke up! Sad isn't it? I thought they were going to end up married and with kids. I guess I was wrong. It seems that Gabriella thought her relationship with Ron wasn't going anywhere. She packed up and moved back to France. Poor guy, oh well plenty of fish in the sea, right? Maybe you could take him out to dinner to cheer him up. Might do both of you good. Hermione you really need to get out more, go out with some guys. How else are you going to find Mr Right? Just don't look too far because I know of someone who might be sweet on you._

_Maybe we can catch up soon._

_Love Ginny. _

Hermione put down Ginny's letter rubbing her eyes tiredly. She wasn't so sure "all was well" at the Potter residence, Ginny certainly didn't look that happy the last time she saw her. And she knew what Ginny was trying to do. Set her up with Ron, but she didn't return Ron's feelings. _'Why does life have to be so complicated?'_


	2. Meet the Parents

**CHAPTER 2**

The next few hours were tiresome and long. Hermione and Margot continued their rounds and then Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon lecturing Margot on diagnostic charms for the theory part of the Healer training. She finally left the office and apparated over to Betsy's Eatery to get dinner.

"Mia! Back again I see" said Betsy when Hermione walked in.

"The usual, take away for 1?" asked Betsy. Hermione usually came in once a week and ordered the same thing.

"No actually. Take away for two. Can I get two lasagnes with fresh garden salad please"

Betsy scribbled it down, "Sure thing. Coming right up" Betsy left, disappearing into the kitchen. Hermione took a seat in the waiting area. Fifteen minutes later Betsy came back with her order and as she handed Hermione the bag she gasped.

"Congratulations!" she cried throwing her arms around Hermione.

"What?" asked Hermione bewildered.

"Who's the lucky guy? I never knew you had a serious boyfriend at the moment let alone a fiancée" said Betsy.

"Oh, thank you. I was uh, keeping it quiet," said Hermione looking down at the ring. "Well I have to go," she said. Betsy waved goodbye and Hermione apparated home.

When she appeared in her lounge room the apartment was silent.

"Fred?" she called. No one answered.

'_Good'_ she thought placing the food on the kitchen counter. Hermione took a vodka cruiser out of the mini fridge and went out to the balcony. She sat in the deck chair and opened the Vodka Cruiser. She took a long drink before placing it on the table.

'_Just what I need to relax'_ she thought. Hermione sat on the balcony watching the city before her light up in the darkness drinking her vodka. Hermione jumped in surprise when the glass door slid open.

"There you are, I couldn't find you" Fred stopped short when he saw Hermione sitting in the chair with her vodka

"Hermione" he said in an awed whisper.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"I didn't realise you drank recreationally".

Hermione shrugged. "Sometimes I do, not always." Fred sat down next to her eyeing her critically.

"It was to help me relaxed" she continued.

"Fair enough. So why are you stressed?" he asked.

"Because I came to the conclusion that yes we can elope, well sort of anyway. I definitely want my mum to know because she will be heartbroken if she doesn't see her only daughter get married. Oh and it will have to be soon because Ron and Gabriella broke up and Ginny's hinting that he still likes me." Said Hermione in a rush.

"Wow. Well I'd be stressed to if I knew Ron liked me." Hermione laughed.

"You idiot" she said. Fred just grinned goofily at her.

"So when shall we get on with it? It does have to be soon, before my birthday at least which is in less than two weeks" said Fred. Hermione shrugged. "Well, we could do it in two days" suggested Fred.

"Two days! You have got to be joking" Said Hermione.

"No. It would work well. We can go see your mum tomorrow and then get married the next day. Than the day after that we can go to the lunch my family is having and we can tell them we got married." Explained Fred. Hermione thought it over, idly sipping her drink.

"I guess it's plausible, but how will that work with me going to work tomorrow, the day after and the day after that" Fred looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You'll take three days of work," he said simply.

"WHAT! I can't do that! I'm a healer Fred, people need me" she cried.

"Yes you can. You never take time off work, just this once! There are other healers who can cover for you" argued Fred. Hermione sighed, knowing Fred wouldn't give up until she gave in, besides he was right.

"Fine. I'll write them after dinner to tell them" Fred smiled.

"Good… So what's for dinner?"

Over dinner they chose a place to get married and the time. After dinner Hermione sent off a letter to her office to state she was taking three days off and Fred called the church. After she did that, she changed into her pyjamas.

Hermione wandered into the lounge room, turned on the telly and began mindlessly flicking channels. She than decided to call her mum. She leaned over and picked up the cordless phone off the coffee table and dialled her mum's number. It rang twice before someone picked it up.

"Hello?" said Jane Granger, her voice weary. Hermione suddenly felt nervous and concerned,

"Err…. Hi Mum" said Hermione.

"Oh Hermione dear is that you? I haven't heard from you in ages" said her mother, somewhat more brightly.

"Yeah it's me mum. Sorry I haven't been keeping in touch, works just so busy" replied Hermione.

"I understand dear. So what's going on? How's work".

"Work is good mum. Busy and long but good. How are you mother?" replied Hermione

"All right sweetie, I'm getting there. Are you going to come visit soon?" Jane hesitated before speaking again, "I miss you terribly"

"I miss you too. As long as your okay mum. Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I have something I need to tell you. Can I come by tomorrow?

"Of course you can, that would be good"

"Umm could I bring a- bring a friend?"

"Whatever you want dear. What time will I see you? Twelve?"

"Twelve sounds good mum"

"Good, good. Hermione dear, I'm feeling quite tired, I think I need to go lie down, I'll see you tomorrow"

"All right mum, see you than, I love you", Hermione heart clenched for the second time that day hearing how sad her mother sounded.

"Love you too sweetie".

Hermione hung up the phone slowly, feeling a little teary eyed. She pulled herself together and turned her focus to the T.V. Hermione had been watching the show for what seemed like 5 secs when she was interrupted.

"What are you watching?" asked Fred curiously taking a seat next to her.

"A Crime show" she replied not peeling her eyes away from the TV. "Do you know what a TV is?"

"Of course I do! They're bloody brilliant I might add. I've got one in my house but I usually only watch sports on it," replied Fred haughtily, looking offended.

"I believe you Fred, don't get your knickers in a knot" replied Hermione. Fred chose to remain silent and watch the show. When an ad came on Hermione got up and went into the kitchen. She came back with two raspberry vodka cruisers and handed one to Fred.

They sat in silence each taking a drink. Hermione noticed that Fred was sitting next to her in only his boxers. Hermione also noticed Fred was quite good-looking, hell he was damn hot. He still had the quidditch player's body with broad shoulders and a chiselled stomach. His abs and arm muscles could make any girl swoon. As she studied him she could make out the faint white scars that criss crossed down his arms, across his hands and over his stomach. She knew without looking he had the same scars on his back. Even though they were barely visible, they were glaringly obvious to her. She too had scars from the war. She also knew George had nearly identical scars. During the last year of the war against Voldemort Fred and George had been kidnapped. They were tortured by death eaters for information on Harry and the order. They rarely ever spoke of their torture but it had affected them for years afterwards. Not only did they have scars, they also each had a small replica of the dark mark burned into their back by Bellatrix Lestrange as a reminder of their torture at her hands. Tearing her eyes away from the scars and those horrible thoughts she let her eyes wander to Fred's face. She noticed Fred's eyes were a very brilliant ice blue and when he smiled a small dimple appeared on his left cheek. His hair was still Red but had toned down a little in colour and was now longish. He had no moustache or stubble. He would be very yummy indeed, if she thought that way about him of course.

"Like what you see?" teased Fred raising an eyebrow and smirking. Hermione blushed looking away. Embarrassed he'd seen her looking. She turned her attention back to the TV.

Fred grinned at her reaction and settled back to watch the rest of the show. When it ended Hermione stood up and stretched, yawning. Fred's eyes widened slightly as her top slid up. He realised she was wearing a very skimpy singlet top. When she stretched it showed off her taut stomach and her shorts they were practically underwear! How did he not notice this before? He had to admit she was beautiful. Luscious lips, great body; curves in all the right places, Smouldering eyes and silky chestnut curls that fell down her back. Hermione suddenly caught Fred looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing". Hermione stared at him for a moment and then turned to leave but her foot caught on the coffee table and she pitched forward. She let out a small shriek closing her eyes waiting to hit the floor. To her surprise she felt nothing, slowly she opened her eyes and she was staring at the floor. She gave a small "Oh!" in surprise and she noticed strong arms around her bare stomach. Fred pulled her up easily but then stumbled and fell back onto the couch. Since he was still holding her Hermione went with him landing on his lap. Hermione looked up at him blushing. "Thanks" she murmured. Fred smiled.

"Anything for the fair maiden" Hermione if she could, blushed harder.

"So... I'm off to bed, good night," she said quickly and then got off Fred, hurrying to the bedroom.

Face still burning she crawled in to bed.

'Oh how humiliating!' she thought. Softly someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Hermione?" called Fred opening the door a crack.

"Yeah" said Hermione glad he couldn't see her face in the dark.

"Are we going to go see your mum tomorrow?"

"Yeah we are, at about 12"

"Hermione don't forget we have to act like we're really in love"

"Yeah I'll remember"

"Well goodnight" Than he closed the door again and Hermione heard his footsteps go back down the hallway.

She sighed quietly and then rolled over trying to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hermione awoke with butterflies in her stomach.

'_Time to show your acting abilities Hermione'._ Hermione freaked when she saw it was ten o'clock and quickly jumped in the shower. By the time she got out and dressed casually in tights and an over sized rock n roll shirt it was time to go.

She hurried out of her bedroom to go get Fred ready, Weasley men were usually very slow at getting ready. As she entered the lounge room she started to say,

"Fred I hope for all the money in the world your-" but to her surprise he was sitting on the couch in clean clothes. His shirt and pants were even neatly ironed.

"What?" he asked looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"Nothing" she replied quickly.

"You look very pretty"

"Thanks" Hermione blushed and turned away.

"So what time are we leaving?"

"Now" she replied as she searched for her car keys.

"Why are we leaving so early?"

"Because we're driving" she picked up her keys and dangled them in his face.

"Driving?" gulped Fred eyeing the keys wearily.

"What haven't you ever ridden in a car before? Oh yeah of course you haven't." said Hermione answering her own question.

"Well no time to waste. Let's get a move on".

Hermione led the way out of the apartment and down to the ground floor. The doorman held the door open and tipped his hat to her.

"Have a nice day Miss Granger"

"You too Frank". Hermione entered the parking lot and stopped in front of a black BMW. She pushed Fred into the car when it looked like he was going to refuse getting in and showed him how to buckle up the seat belt. She then backed out of the car park and into traffic.

45 minutes later they were driving through a small suburb with Hermione humming to the music. She turned left into Kelli Avenue and turned into the driveway of number 3. Turning off the ignition she suddenly felt a jolt of nausea and leant her head on the steering wheel. She felt the comforting sensation of a hand on the small of her back.

"Are you okay?" asked Fred.

"I don't think I can do this," she moaned.

"Yes you can, we can. We're here and we can do this".

"No I can't lie to her, she'll know something up!" cried Hermione. Fred rubbed her back in small circular motions.

"Hermione please remember why we're doing this. I know you have the strength to carry this through"

"Ok, I'm doing this for you."

"And I very much appreciate it". Hermione gave him a weak smile and got out of the car. As they walked up the drive together Fred took her hand in his. She shot him a quizzical look.

"It has to seem real," he whispered. As Hermione went to knock on the door it burst open. Standing there with a small weary but genuine smile was Mrs Granger. Looking at Hermione's mum for the first time, Fred noticed that they looked very much alike. Though her mum definitely had more age lines and looked weary.

"Oh darling it's so good to see you!" said her mother pulling Hermione into a one-armed hug. "I've missed you. Come in". Hermione led Fred into the house and through to the kitchen. She directed Fred to a seat and sat beside him.

"So tell me who your lovely friend is," said her mum slowly as she sat down.

"This is Fred Weasley. Fred this is my mother. Mum, Fred is one of Ron's older brothers. You remember Ron don't you?" Hermione's mum nodded slowly.

"Yes I remember your friend Ronald. Very nice to meet you Fred, and call me Jane"

"Nice to meet you" replied Fred.

"I'm so glad you come dear, it's been a while" said Jane patting Hermione's hand.

Hermione nodded feeling a bit ashamed about not keeping some contact with her parents.

"I'm sorry I haven't kept in contact lately. I've just had so much to do," she said. Her mother nodded.

"I understand dear."

"Have you been all right mum? Has Lucy been popping in to see you?"

"Oh yes dear. Lucy comes often to help me around the house and a new lady moved in next door who is just lovely. She's living alone too. We play cards together."

"That's good mum"

"Yes, yes. It's not that same without your father but I'm doing all right. How about some tea and some Lunch?"

Hermione stood up. "It's all right mum I'll do it"

"Such a good girl dear. I've already prepared lunch; the sandwiches are in the fridge. You just need to get them out"

As Hermione set about making tea and lunch for the three of them Jane turned to Fred.

"So Fred what do you do?"

"Well, my twin brother George and I run a chain of joke shops. We're very popular and have stores in England, Ireland and France. I actually just got back from Australia, we're thinking of opening a store there"

"It sounds like you're doing very well" said Jane sounding impressed.

"Yes it's doing quite well"

"All right you two lunch is ready" said Hermione as she set the food on the table.

After lunch they adjourned to the lounge room to continue to catch

Hermione was amazed at how well her mum and Fred were getting along. She sat watching them with a smile as they continued to chat and flick through a family photo album Jane had got out.

"Now this one is of Hermione when she was four years old on Halloween. She insisted on going as a pumpkin. I've never seen a kid wear so much orange!"

"Mum is that necessary" groaned Hermione.  
"It certainly is. You make a lovely pumpkin" laughed Fred.

"I like this one Hermione, he's a keeper" said her Mum.

"What?" spluttered Hermione.

"Well that's what you had to tell me wasn't it? That Fred's your boyfriend"

"How, how did you know?" said Hermione. Jane laughed.

"You don't bring boys home to your mother if you're not dating them! I know these things"

"Well in that case, yes Fred is my boyfriend. We've been dating for 6 months now" continued Hermione.

"6 months! Really?" cried her mother.

"Yes and I really am sorry but I completely forgot to tell you. I've just been so busy this last year. It was always rush, rush, rush. In the beginning we didn't think the relationship would last with both of us so busy with work and other commitments." Fred was impressed, she was a good liar.

"Well I can understand that, you don't need to tell me about all your little flings, just the serious ones." Said her mum.

"Exactly, but that wasn't actually what I wanted to tell you"

"Oh?" asked Jane.

"Fred asked me to marry him and I said yes" she said and then paused waiting for the outburst.

Her mum was silent for a moment, looking from Fred to Hermione. Then she smiled.

"Congratulations! My only daughter is getting married" sobbed her mother getting up so she could pull Hermione into a hug.

"This is sudden but not unpleasant news. I'm so happy for you dear. He's a good boy"

"Thank mum" mumbled Hermione into her mum's shoulder. Jane pulled away to pull Fred into a hug as well.

"So when's the wedding?" she asked cheerfully.

"Umm well it's tomorrow" Said Hermione wincing internally.

"WHAT?"

"We know it's very soon but we just want to get married without all the hassles of a drawn out engagement and the big fancy wedding. We both just want to keep it very low key but we want you to be there tomorrow. I still want my mum to be at my wedding," explained Hermione carefully.

"We know what were getting into and we thought why wait? Why not now?" included Fred.

"That is understandable, I guess" Jane slowly. "Hermione never liked to make a big deal out of things. You're a smart girl dear, you never do anything without good reason."

Hermione nodded vigorously.

"That's right. So will you be there. I'll still go on with it without you but I want you there, so will you?" asked Hermione hopefully.

"Of course we'll be there!" said her mum her voice wavering.

"Mum don't" protested Hermione. Fred squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy. You're going to get married to a gorgeous man and one day give me beautiful grand babies"

"Um right" said Hermione awkwardly.

"So um, Thanks mum. I really appreciate you being there. Can you meet us in front of St Katherine's Church on the corner of Carlton and Pitt Street at around six, than after the ceremony we can go out for dinner?"

"Sounds wonderful," blubbered her mum. Hermione smiled weakly, her conscience feeling very guilty.

"Mia Hun, it's getting late. I still have a few business dealings to handle today," said Fred, looking over at her. Hermione silently thanked him.

"Okay. Mum I have to go. See you tomorrow" she said hugging her mum. Jane pulled Fred into a big hug as well before letting them go. Hermione walked out of her mum's house tightly holding Fred's hand and they drove back to Hermione's in silence.

* * *

When they entered her apartment Hermione threw off her shoes, dumped her handbag and flopped down on the couch. She spread out taking up almost the whole couch. Fred walked over and knelt beside her.

"Are you okay?"

"I just lied to my mum"

"Well I have to lie to my parents and all my brothers," said Fred trying to comfort her but instead she groaned.

"I have to tell Harry… and Ron!"

"I could just tell him"

"If you do it, he'll try to kill you. If I do it, oh wait he'll still try to kill you"

"Hahaha very funny"

"It wasn't supposed to be"

"So what's eating away at you?"

"That I'm making my mum believe I'm in love with someone I'm not. I have to pretend to be completely in love with you at the lunch with your WHOLE family. Than for the first time I have to kiss you tomorrow!"

"Hey kissing me is not bad," protested Fred.

"You know what I mean"

"That I do, I was trying to lighten the mood but instead I'll do this" To her astonishment Fred leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

"Now kissing me tomorrow won't be so bad" Hermione had to laugh at the serious look on his face. They sat quietly for a moment until Hermione spoke.

"I just had a thought, won't people think it's funny if I know practically nothing about you. Like I don't know when your birthday is?"

"April 1st" replied Fred. "We can start now than, when's your birthday?"

"April fool's day how ironic. September 18th. What's your favourite food?"

"Pizza. Definitely. You?"

"Ice-cream. Favourite colour?"

"Blue and Green. You?"

"Purple, Blue, green and Silver"

"Oh how Slytherin of you"

They spent the rest of afternoon just talking about themselves. For dinner they had pizza and then Hermione decided it was time to go to bed.

"Well goodnight" she said and turned to leave but Fred held onto her wrist.

"What no goodnight kiss?" he teased. Hermione blushed and she quickly kissed his cheek.

"Happy" she murmured.

"Not quite. I was thinking more along the lines of this" than he kissed her gently on the lips. Hermione blushed brighter than hurried off to bed leaving Fred grinning at her embarrassment.


	3. Of Weddings and Drunkeness

**A/N: Hey guys this is the 3rd chapter. It's a bit long, i hope u don't mind :). So please read and review guyz.** **I hope u like it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Hermione was awoken by a loud voice very late the next morning.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" chimed Fred.

"What?" mumbled Hermione sitting up.

"Good morning" he replied.

"U-huh" she murmured.

"I bought you breakfast in bed Madame" he said presenting her with a tray of pancakes, hot coffee and a small vase of flowers on a tray.

"Thanks Fred" she said sweetly.

"Hermione, have you given any thought to living arrangements?" asked Fred.

"No" she replied slowly, "But I guess the best solution is to move into who ever has the bigger apartment."

"Well George lives above the shop. I moved out when he and Katie decided to get married. I now live in house close to Diagon Alley. Obviously it's bigger than your apartment."

"Well than that settles it." Said Hermione.

"I guess so" replied Fred, The rest of the day dragged on until it was four o'clock when Hermione decided it was time to get ready. She had a shower and spell dried her hair. She made it up into a stylish bun with long silk curls falling around her face. She applied some make up and than slipped into her white dress. It clung to her top half and than flared at her hips coming to a rest just below her knees. She added white strappy heels and topaz/diamond earrings and necklace. She looked at herself in the mirror, took a deep breath and walked out of her room. In the lounge room waiting for her was Fred. He looked very handsome in nice black slacks and a white and blue striped shirt. He had on nice dress shoes and his hair looked well kept for once.

Fred was speechless. The dress was simple but elegant. Hermione looked gorgeous. "You look sensational" he finally managed to choke out. Hermione's cheeks coloured lightly, "Thanks, you don't scrub up too bad either sparky". Fred offered her his hand and they apparated into the church. They were standing at the alter ironically.

"You'll like the priest here. He's a wizard. This church is both a muggle and wizard church."

"Ah the happy couple finally arrives," said a voice. Hermione turned to see the priest walking towards from the back of the church.

"Good Evening Father" said Hermione politely. "Are my parents here yet?"

He was just about to answer when.

"DARLING!" Hermione's mothers voice called out. She cringed as her mother came walking down the aisle smiling broadly with her father in tow. "She's here now," said the priest chuckling. "Shall we get under way?"

Hermione nodded. Her parents kissed her cheek and than sat down. Hermione and Fred stood in front of the minister. Hermione didn't hear any of the speech until the priest said. "Do you have the rings?" Hermione nearly panicked, 'rings, damn! We forget to get some' she was about to freak out when Fred produced a box out of his pocket. He opened it and handed a simple gold band to her and he kept the other one. "Now Fred take Hermione's hand. Do you Frederick Jonathan Weasley take Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to cherish and love, through sickness and health from this day forward, till death do you part" said the priest.

"I do" he replied and slipped the ring onto Hermione's finger. It was beautiful. In the middle was a middle-sized diamond. On one side was a topaz and Amethyst stones and on the other Emerald and Ruby.

"Do you Hermione Jane Granger take Frederick Jonathan Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold. To cherish and Love, through sickness and health, from this day forward. Till death do you part,"

"I do," replied Hermione shakily slipping the gold band onto Fred's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Fred bent down and gently kissed her. It last for a bit and than it ended. Hermione smiled in spite of herself.

After that it was whirlwind of her mother sobbing and going to the restaurant for dinner. After dinner Fred and Hermione walked down the street.

"Do you want to spend the night at my house and that way you can check it out" Hermione nodded "First can we get some stuff from my house" and they apparated to her apartment first. She collected what she wanted and than they apparated to Fred's house, well soon to be their house. Fred showed Hermione around, she had to say she was impressed. It was a very nice two-storey house in a well off neighbour hood. Downstairs was the open plan kitchen, dining room and lounge room plus a basement for Fred's inventing. There was a recreation room, a laundry, a separate toilet and a study. The kitchen led off onto a patio. Upstairs was four bedrooms. The master bedroom had it's own bathroom and down the hall was another bathroom. Also off the master bedroom was a balcony over looking the back yard.

"I have to say, you have a great house. I can't believe it. Business must be really good"

Fred shrugged. "Well yeah, very good". Fred offered her the master bedroom's bathroom and he'd use the other one. When she had showered and changed she sat on the bed just looking around. When Fred came in and started getting into bed Hermione suddenly felt awkward. She tried to shrug it off and got under the covers. "Fred does the marriage law say anything about umm consummating the err marriage" said Hermione awkwardly fidgeting.

"I had a feeling you'd ask," said Fred and sighed. "I read that, in a wizarding marriage to make it totally official the couple have to consummate the marriage before the mark of 3 months of marriage," said Fred.

Hermione nodded, she knew they'd have to.

"Hermione we don't have to. We can wait till later, I know this must be awkward for you," said Fred.

Hermione shook her head "No otherwise it will be way weird and I'd probably back out completely. We should just get it over and done with" she said as if they were talking about something less serious. Fred leaned in and kissed her passionately. His hand making their way to her hips. He broke the kiss to eye her critically. "Are you sure this is what you want" said Fred. Hermione hesitated and than wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, I'm sure".

* * *

The next morning Hermione felt an arm draped around her bare waist. She almost screamed but she caught herself when she realised what happened the night before. She ever so quietly looked over to see Fred fast asleep with one arm over her and the other resting under his head. He looked so peaceful. Hermione as quietly as she could slipped his hand off her. She gathered a towel and some fresh clothes and was about to use the master bathroom but than decided against it. She didn't want to wake Fred up so instead she went to the bathroom down the hall. She took a long hot shower and washed her hair. For the day she put it up in a high ponytail. Than she slipped on her mini skirt. It was ruffled in 2 layers with a wide band of black across the top and the rest was camouflaged. She slipped on a black t-shirt that read, I have attitude- so what? Hermione took out her current earrings and replaced them with small silver hoops with a blue bead threaded on each.

When she was satisfied she went back to the bedroom, opening the door she saw Fred was sitting up looking around. "Oh there you are," he said stifling a yawn.

"I was in the bathroom" she replied. "Why didn't you use that one?" he said pointing to the adjoining bathroom.

"I didn't want to wake you" Fred smiled wryly

"Mia I could sleep through world war three"

"Oh" she replied. She silently put her pyjamas into her suitcase.

"You know you could just unpack your stuff into the drawers. Yesterday when I slipped out and got the rings I also got an extra dresser and wardrobe for you"

"Thanks" she replied pulling out the pyjamas and replacing them in the drawers. It felt odd to be unpacking in her new home.

"I'm going to go for a shower," mumbled Fred going off to the bedroom.

Hermione turned to reply and instead blushed as she saw his naked butt disappear into the bathroom. When he came back out Hermione had finished unpacking and had disappeared. Fred got dressed and than went looking for her. He ended up finding her just setting breakfast on the table. As he sat down she handed him a cup of coffee. "Just so you know this is just about the only thing I can cook," warned Hermione. "That's okay. I'm a pretty good cook, if I do say so myself. I like to cook. How about for now I cook everything except breakfast and you wash the dishes."

"Agreed" said Hermione automatically, "I hate cooking"

"Don't let my mother hear you say that" Laughed Fred.

"Speaking of your mother when does she want you to go to lunch"

"Well she said 12 but that always means come at least an hour and a half early so I can chat your ear off"

Hermione smiled knowing Mrs Weasley would do something like that. "So what time is it now?" asked Hermione. Fred checked his watch.

"Nine". Hermione nodded and sat down. After breakfast Hermione cleared the table and began to wash the dishes. Fred got up and helped her. "Just this once" he said cheekily. Hermione rolled her eyes and threw soapsuds at him in response. So, Fred flick her backside with the dishtowel. Things were turning into a war with soapsuds flying everywhere. Fred chased Hermione around the kitchen table with the dishtowel as she waved her soapy cloth at him trying to ward him off. Fred caught up to her and chucked her over his shoulder.

"Oh no mister! You put me down this instant!" shrieked Hermione.

"Not until you give up and state that I, Fred Weasley am the hottest man alive and I am the sexiest husband you've ever had.

"You're the only husband I've ever had" muttered Hermione, "Now let me down"

Fred marched her around the kitchen, "Not until you say it"

"NEVER!"

"Well than I'm not letting you down"

"Fred!" shrieked Hermione beating her hands on his back. She stopped after a moment, as Fred's grip seemed to get increasingly higher because she kept moving. Fred just ignored her and went about drying and washing the dishes with his wand. Finally Hermione have up. "I give up! Fred please let me down"

"Say it!"

"Fine, fine. Fred Weasley you are the hottest man alive and the sexiest husband I've ever had".

"See that wasn't to hard" Fred let her down and as he did his hand glided over her butt.

"Did I mention you look hot in that outfit" he said. Hermione looked down at herself. Her skirt had risen up and her shirt was messed up, she quickly straightened them out. "Shut up" she murmured hitting him playfully.

"Did you know it's ten thirty?" he said distracting her.

"What! Aren't we supposed to be at your mothers now?"

"Yeah"

"Well than get you're butt moving, oh wait your hairs messed up. Let me fix it" Hermione pulled him back from the doorway to fix his hair.

"Yes mother," he murmured under his breath

"Correction, Yes my dear wife. Remember were in love dear"

"Got it"

Fred took Hermione's hand and they apparted in front of the burrow. They walked up the garden path and up to the door. Fred knocked and than let himself in. "IT IS I, FRED! YOUR MOST HANDSOME SON AND HIS PARTNER!" Hermione sent him a look,

"Did you had to announce us like that" Fred shrugged,

"They'll just think your some girlfriend or something"

"Uncle Fred" cried a girl rushing into the hallway. It was Kalia, Bill and Fluer's daughter who was 6 yrs old.

"Hey munchkin"

"Uncle Fred why are you holding Miney's hand" questioned Kalia. Fred leaned over, "Because she's my wife," he whispered in her ear.

Kalia giggled, "Really"

"Really, see" Fred showed Kali Hermione's and his rings. "Now you get to call Miney" Fred winked at Hermione, "Auntie Miney" Kali giggled and flung herself on Hermione proclaiming "AUNTIE MINEY! You take good care of Uncle Fred! He gets into lots of mischief" she giggled and than ran away proclaiming "AUNTY MINEY, AUNTY MINEY!"

Hermione laughed at Kali's antics. "Well that's one Weasley that's happy with the idea" said Fred.

"True" replied Hermione. Hermione took a step forward and than turned around. "I don't want Ron to hate you Fred"

"He won't like it at first but he'll get used to it"

"I hope so" Hermione took a step backward and tripped on the rug. Fred with quick reflexes caught her before she hit the ground.

"Your very clumsy you know that" he said, his breath tickling her face.

"I get it from my mother" replied Hermione.

"Hurt?"

"Nope just embarrassed"

"I think I can fix that" he said and leaned in pulling her closer giving her a gentle kiss but it soon deepened. Hermione snaked her arms around Fred's neck. "Fred, I could hear you from a mile away. Good to see you finally show up. What's this about you bringing some-" Ron stopped talking as he entered the hallway and stood with his mouth hanging open. A look of disbelief crossed his face and his eyes flashed with hurt and anger. Hermione stopped kissing Fred and looked at Ron. 'Shit'. "Hey Ron," said Hermione breathlessly.

"JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" shouted Ron at the top of his lungs.

"Err…" replied Hermione There was a rush of feet and soon all of the Weasley clan were crowed around Ron.

"Honestly Ronald, you don't have to shout. What is wrong?" said Mrs

Weasley sternly but trailed off seeing what everyone was looking at. Fred quickly pulled Hermione up but left his arm around her. There was an awkward silence.

"Hi folks" said Fred cheerfully.

"You didn't answer me," growled Ron.

"Well my dearest here tripped and I, her knight in shining armour saved her and was rewarded with a kiss from the fair maiden" Hermione rolled her eyes at his idea of downplaying the situation.

"Your dearest" said George bluntly slightly perplexed.

"Why wouldn't I call my sweet anything else" Hermione rolled her eyes again and nudged him lightly.

"Are you two… together?" asked Bill cautiously eyeing the rings on each of their fingers.

Fred turned to look at Hermione, "Together he says! Of course we are! Why wouldn't I be with my wife"?

Bill nodded as if it explained everything and than stopped, "WHAT? Did you just say what I think you said?" Everyone's mouths dropped open.

"If you heard me say Hermione's my wife than yes you heard correctly"

Everyone stood shocked for a moment, Ron looked so heart broken. It made Hermione feel very guilty. 'Now dear you didn't love him, you weren't going to stop having a life because he couldn't tell you how he feels' said a voice to her.

"You're joking right," said Harry.

"Since when do I joke?" said Hermione calmly.

"She's right, Hermione doesn't have one humorous bone in her body" said Harry

"Hey"

"It's the truth," he protested.

"But why would you marry Fred?" asked George

" Because I love him," she replied, quietly knowing she was lying to all of them, how she felt so guilty.

"This is preposterous! Did you two get drunk or something and decided to get married," said Ginny looking furious, she wanted Hermione to be with Ron, not Fred!

Fred pretended to look hurt by her accusation.

"I'm not that stupid"

"How long" interrupted Ron quietly.

Hermione sighed knowing what he meant, "Six Months" she replied.

Ron didn't say anything instead he turned around and walked away. They heard thumping on the stairs and than a loud bang of his door being slammed.

Hermione sighed, close to tears.

"I thought you cared about Ron and wanted to be with him, all the times I dropped hints you sounded interested." spoke up Ginny her eyes flashing.

"No, **you** wanted me to be with him. I do care about Ron, but as a friend nothing more"

"HE LOVES YOU!"

"WELL I'M SORRY BUT I DON'T LOVE HIM!"

"YOU JUST BROKE HIS HEART!"

"IT WOULND'T MATTER WHAT I DO, IF I MARRIED SOMEONE ELSE IT WOULD STILL BREAK HIS HEART!"

"YOU'RE BEING SELFISH!" Shouted Ginny pointing an accusing finger at Hermione.

"I'M BEING SELFISH! I DON'T THINK SO! JUST BECAUSE I WANT TO LOVE SOMEONE! BEING WITH RON WOULD NOT WORK OUT! I'D BE UNHAPPY AND THAN HE'D BE UNHAPPY!" Screamed Hermione back, than she took a deep breath, "I don't love Ron and I never will. This is just the way it is. I'm not going to be in a relationship were I'm unhappy" Hermione realised her words were hypocritical really. She was doing exactly that, she didn't love Fred and well she wasn't unhappy but it wasn't a loving relationship.

"How can you do this to your best friend?" said Ginny angrily.

"Ginny, I never wanted to hurt Ron's feelings but it was inevitable. No matter what happened he'd get hurt. I can't just start loving him because he loves me, it just doesn't work that way. I'm sorry if your angry at me Ginny but I want happiness too. I deserve to be happy. Ron will find someone else. He deserves someone who will love him back unconditionally." replied Hermione quietly.

Ginny stood there for a moment, than she too walked away.

"We'll I'm happy for you," Said Bill breaking the ice hugging Hermione and giving Fred a pat on the back. "You're life of freedom will never be the same" he told Fred.

"That doesn't matter to me"

"If anyone else is mad I understand so go ahead and yell at me," said Hermione.

"No one's going to yell at you dear" cooed Mrs Weasley sending everyone warning looks and than enveloping her in a hug. "I don't expect you to be with Ron just because he likes you. There are plenty of fish in the sea. I want both of you to be happy" They all nodded in agreement, Hermione noticed sadly that Harry had disappeared, probably also angry at her. "I think it's time for lunch" announced Mr Weasley.

Lunch was pretty quite amongst the adults. The children were oblivious to the hanging silence and were screaming and hurling food about. Finally when all the plates had been cleared away finally someone said something

"Why didn't you tell me? We tell each other everything," said George.

"I'm sorry George, it wasn't pay back at you for not telling me you were engaged to Katie. I just didn't get round to telling you. I've been so busy organising business in Australia and really it was a spur of the moment thing. When I got back I was going to tell you I got engaged but than instead I got married" George looked ashamed at being hypocritical than he shrugged.

"Your right man. I'm happy for you."

"So exactly when did you get married?" asked Charlie. Fred looked thoughtful.

"How long has it been dear?" Hermione looked at her watch, "Umm 6:30, 7:30…" Hermione mumbled under her breath tapping her watch. "16 hours, 45 minutes and 10 seconds exactly" announced Hermione after a moment.

"You got married yesterday?" said Percy incredulously.

"Yes," replied Hermione.

"I can't believe you two kept your relationship secret for 6 months. Now I know why you wouldn't go out with any of Katie's friends," exclaimed George.

"That's right" Than he lent over to Hermione and whispered, "Actually it's because they were really ugly". Hermione giggled. "Don't be mean," she whispered back.

"So seriously why tell no one?" said Charlie

"Well I guess we just forgot about it. We've both been so busy with work and other commitments; we didn't even think we'd last. In the end we just didn't get around to telling anyone"

"That and you didn't want to tell Ron," murmured Percy.

"Well yes I suppose," admitted Hermione getting worked up again.

Fred's arm was instantly around her waist to comfort her.

"What I don't get is how Fed got you to go out with him in the first place," said George.

"Umm well it was quite simple really" said Hermione trying to stall desperately trying to make up a story.

"Well you all known that most of us including me hadn't seen Hermione for almost a whole year because she was in truth avoiding Ron and was busy with work. One day I was walking down the street and I literally bumped into her. Quite funny seeing as she dropped everything including a cup of coffee. So I offered to get her a new one and buy her lunch to make up for it, she was reluctant but in the end I succeeded. After that it became a sort of ritual, almost everyday to have coffee and lunch I think it was around a month later that I asked Hermione out properly and to my surprise she said yes. And the rest they say is history" Hermione smiled at Fred gratefully. Katie awed, "That's so sweet" she cooed.

George laughed, "You think everything is cute". Katie gave him a wounded expression.

An hour or so later Ginny, Harry and Ron still hadn't been seen and Hermione was feeling awkward. People had got up and were wandering around chatting to various people. Hermione was chatting with Katie while Fred was talking with George. Fred saw Percy giving him and than Hermione suspicious looks. 'I think it's time to get out of here' thought Fred. Fred walked over to Hermione wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder. Hermione jumped slightly in surprise but than relaxed when she noticed it was only Fred.

"Do you want to get out of here?" murmured Fred in her ear.

"If you don't mind"

"I don't. Come on" Fred and Hermione made the rounds saying good-bye to everyone downstairs. Hermione looked sadly at the stairs before they walked out the front door and apparated back home appearing in the lounge room. Fred pulled Hermione into a silent hug, her head resting on his chest.

"I had business to do this evening but I'll cancel it and stay with you" Hermione shook her head refusing to cry in front of him.

"You don't have to do that. Go, do what you need to do. I'll be here when you get back. I'm fine"

"I'm not going to leave you like this. You're not fine"

"Fred, I said I was fine! Just drop it. Just go do what you needed to. Don't feel like you have an obligation to me," snapped Hermione pulling away. Hermione was looking away from him so she missed the hurt look on his face.

"Herm-"

"JUST GO!" Hermione turned away from him furiously telling herself not to cry.

"Fine, I'll go. I'll be back soon" and than he was gone. As soon as he left Hermione slid to the floor in tears. Making her way to the kitchen she pulled out a bottle of wine and a six-pack of beer, than taking them to the lounge room to drown her sorrows. Fred walked in the door an hour later and immediately regretted leaving when he found her on the couch with an empty bottle of wine in her hand and various bottles of alcohol lying about. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"I'm sorry I left," he said coming to sit next to her.

"They hate me" she replied simply.

"No they don't"  
"YES THEY DO" she slurred back tears spilling down her cheeks once more. Fred gently pulled her to him.

"You're drunk"

"Thankyou captain obvious!"

"Things will get better"

"No they won't. They hate me. I don't want them to! They'll never speak to me again especially Ron. I broke his heart!" she sobbed.

"You're being ridiculous. They won't hate you forever. Personally I think it's time for bed" Fred scooped Hermione up wedding style and carried her up the stairs.

In spite of herself Hermione smiled.

"Did I ever tell you I have a crush on you"

Fred raised his eyebrows. "No you didn't"

"Well I did. I like you for ages. Since I was fifteen! My crush only lasted for a year"

"But a crush none the less. So tell me how come whenever you see George and I you always know whose who?"

"That's easy. You have a scar on your neck and George has one along the left side of his jaw. There's another one but I'm not telling." She gave him the best smile she could while drunk.

"You know you're the only one to figure that out. Not even our own mum knows!" said Fred putting her gently on the bed.

"Fred?"

"Yes"

"I'm glad I could help you" Hermione sobered up slightly to say that. Fred smiled slightly.

"I'm glad you could too" than before he could say anything Hermione fell asleep. Fred grinned and proceeded to change her into Her pyjamas before putting on his own and climbing into bed.


	4. Hangover and half a yr

**A/N: Hey guys here's my fourth chapter. I hope you like it. I don't know when i'll next update. I promise i won't take forever to update but i have some exams coming up. It's holidays but i have maths work to catch up on because i missed the last two weeks of school. (i was in japan!) and i have two religion assingments i haven't done yet and there due like on this Monday when school goes back. oopps. I was just having so much fun writing this i forgot about anything else. Now i know why mum insists i can't have a job or a boy friend at the moment... cos there a distraction. More like this is a distraction:) Oh well. Hope you enjoy. Oh yeah i know this is long but i'll shut up soon but thankyou to my reviewers so far thankyou. **

**I just have to say thankyou to discophippie382 for pointing out when Herm & Fred's b-day's really are bt i hate to say when i wrote it in i couldn't be bothered to remember when their real b-day's where. Also to stuf, bingo you were right. I am a Australian.Down right Aussie but with some english heritage. Just so you know stuf I put Monaro's and Rove Live in because some more fan fictions need some Aussie style in them and i just happen to love those to things. Catch ya all later. I'm going to shut up now. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Hermione groaned as her headache over took her. She tried to lift her head but sent herself into a dizzy spell. The fuzziness of her mind would not clear. She was aware of Fred's arm across her stomach. 'What happened last night' she groaned again. It hurt to think. The last thing she could remember was Fred saying sorry. 'Why was he sorry, it's not his fault I got drunk because my friends hate me…' Hermione felt a pang of sadness and something else. That something else made her sit up quickly, ignore the spinning room and run to the bathroom slamming the door behind her before promptly spilling her guts into the toilet. Hermione pulled away from the toilet to lean against the wall dabbing the side of her mouth with the toilet paper. Her head was pounding as she felt like crap. 'Oh god' Hermione leaned over the toilet again.

"That is totally disgusting," she muttered. Now this wasn't the first time Hermione had a hang over but it felt like it. You never seemed to remember your previous hangovers… For the third time she lent over the bowl, this time to her surprise someone else was holding her hair back and rubbing her back. Hermione leant against the wall.

"Feeling better?" asked Fred kneeling in front of her.

"No".

Fred stood up and went to the bathroom cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of Green liquid and bought it over sitting next to her.

"What is it?" asked Hermione suspiciously her stomach churning.

"Being the smartest witch of your age you should no what Hangover cure potion looks like" Hermione gave him a look and pointed at the bottle.

"THAT is not hangover potion. Hangover potion is Blue not bloody Green Fred."

"Yes but this, George and I made. It is a special potion. It's hangover potion, the pepper up potion and a few other ingredients mixed together. It works wonders. Doesn't just take away hangover symptoms but leaves you feelings much better and refreshed" Fred held the potion out to her. Hermione gave him a fleeting look before taking it and downing it. Immediately the effects began to take place. Her headache was gone, the fuzziness of her mind, the urge to throw up and she felt energized even.

"It works"

"Of course it does!" Fred smiled goofily and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll make breakfast this once. You take a shower."

"Thanks"

"Anything for you darling" said Fred with a flourish making Hermione blush. With a bow and a blown kiss he was gone. Hermione thought she'd never understand that man. Half an Hour later Hermione was downstairs feeling heaps better after her shower. She had dressed in a ruffled white mini skirt covered in big pink, blue and yellow spots. Matched with a light pink singlet top that hugged her body showing her curves. She had her hair in a messy bun and was wearing no shoes.

When she walked into the kitchen Fred took one look at her and his eyes widened in shock.

"What? Don't you like it?" asked Hermione nervously looking down.

"No you look great but it's doing things for my male mind," replied Fred making Hermione blush once again as she took a seat. Fred came over and served her pancakes, bacon and eggs and a glass of orange juice. He kissed the top of her head, "You look ravishing darling," he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks" she replied not knowing what to say.

"About last night…"

"Don't think anything of it. You were very entertaining"

"Pardon"

"Oh yes, you're very amusing in a drunken state" Fred turned away to hid his grin at her shocked wide eyes.

"I didn't do anything last night did I?"

"Oh no, just dragged me to a sex bar and danced topless on the table for me that's all" Hermione let out a squeak of embarrassment.

"I did what!"

"Oh yes, than we came back here and had wild passionate sex"

Hermione blushed. "I, I…" words failed her until Fred let out a snicker.

"Just what do you think you're laughing at. Of all the things! Laughing because I was so drunk I don't remember having…" Hermione paused. If she had than why was she dressed this morning?

Fred let out a deep laugh and couldn't stop.

"FRED!"

"Yes my dear!"

"I did not such thing!"

"No you didn't. But it was fun to see you squirm and be embarrassed. You're cute when you're blushing. All you did was talk to me, I took you upstairs to bed were you fell asleep"

"Oh. Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"As you wish" but he couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

6 MONTHS LATER (1/2 a year has already passed)

"MYA SWEETIE! WHERE'S MY BLUE SHIRT!"

"IT'S HANGING UP IN THE WARDROBE NEAR THE BACK!"

"FOUND IT!"

Fred had taken to calling Hermione, Mya and loved making her blush by calling her sweetie, darling, honey, whatever he could think of. They had settled into a routine and where now leaving quite contently. They still hadn't err…done the deed since there wedding night but things were going as well as they could. Both were quite lusting over the other. Fred was dying to just roll over one night and have his way with her, being the man that he was. Hermione on the other hand dreamed of his touch. Every morning they woke up before 7:30am. Hermione showered first while Fred stubbornly lay in bed. She'd wake him up and than go down stairs to make breakfast while Fred showered and got ready for the day. They'd only had a few awkward moments like walking in on each other showering or changing. They attended the ritual every second Sunday Weasley Dinners pretending to be the oh so happy couple. Her friends still wouldn't talk to her but Hermione pushed it aside. Well that wasn't true, in secret Harry had begun to send her letters behind Ginny's back. The first one he sent was to apologise saying he was never mad in the first place but Ginny wouldn't have it. Hermione and Fred had their routine moments together. On Mondays they sat down to watch Grey's Anatomy. Every Tuesday at 9:30pm they watched Rove Live. On Wednesday it was CSI Miami. On Thursday it was the Mole and on Friday, Charmed.

Between Fred and Hermione they made small gestures, which they told themselves, was to make the marriage seem for real. Like hand holding the small pecks on the cheeks etc. Today Hermione had worn a simple flared pink skirt and a blue short-sleeved shirt with her hair in a bun, simple earrings and black shoes with a small heel.

"FRED BREAKFAST!" shouted Hermione placing his coffee and breakfast down before getting seated herself.

"BE RIGHT DOWN HONEY!" Hermione rolled her eyes, it never failed. Almost every sentence ended with some name.

Hermione heard Fred before he arrived. He came down the stairs like an elephant before bounding into the kitchen. He kissed the top of her head and sat down.

"Good morning beautiful!"

"Good morning dear"

"Ready for the dinner with the family tomorrow"

"Yes dear"

Half an hour later they were both walking out the door. Fred a few blocks away to Diagon Alley and Hermione to the Ministry.

"Have a nice day at work darling" Hermione kissed his cheek

"You too sweetie"

Hermione apparated into the atrium and took the elevator to her floor. She walked into her secretary's office/waiting room and was promptly handed a latté by her secretary.

"Good morning Mrs Weasley"

"Margot, how many times do I have to tell you? Please call me Hermione"

"Yes Mrs Weasley" Hermione sighed.

"Any messages?"

"Yes, just one. Madame Jones wishes to speak with you. It sounded important. You're scheduled to meet at 9:30am. Oh and Mr Creevey came by with some files you need to fill out and sign"

"Okay. Thanks Margot"

Hermione walked past her and into her own office and began to fill out the files on her desk. At 9:30 she left the office and went to see her boss.

"Good Morning Mrs Weasley"

"Good Morning Charlotte"

"Madame Jones is expecting you. Go right in"

"Thank you Charlotte" Hermione pushed open the doors and into her bosses office. Janelle Jones looked up from her desk smiling broadly.

"Hermione dear, take a seat" Hermione obliged.

"How's married life treating you?"

"Very good Madame"

"Oh please call me Janelle" Janelle gave her a big smile.

"So why did you want to see me?"

"See that's what I like about you. Always ready to talk business." Stated Janelle getting up out of her seat and began walking around the room. It made Hermione slightly nervous.

"So your husband and you getting along"

"Yes Mad-Janelle"

"And he's supportive of your career?"

"Yes," replied Hermione slowly not seeing where this was going

"You're one of my best employees Hermione. You have so much talent"

"Why thank you"

"Which is why I'm promoting you"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes you heard correctly. You've been doing so well. Mr Gerald Kane just retired and his spot needs filling and you're the women to do it. You'll move into your new office today"

"What about Margot?"

"Margot? You're secretary? You hired her! She's goes where you go"

"This is unexpected"

"Pish-posh! Congratulations Mrs Weasley you're my new head of the Children's wealth fare department. You're the boss over your old Children's right's department, Adoption Department and Department of Abuse. You're going to be one busy woman"

"Thank you so much Janelle"

"No need to thank me! You deserve it! Now along with your new title, you have a 20 raise and must attend important ministry parties, attend some court proceedings and other what not. You may very well become apart of the public eye. I know you'll do fine though. Now off you go to start packing. I have a meeting with Mrs Abbot-Boot. Good day Hermione."

"Good day Madame, I mean Janelle"

Hermione walked out of the office with a big grin on her face, off to tell Margot to start packing. By the time they had packed everything in boxes and taken them to the new office, the working day was over. Hermione sent Margot off and left all her boxes locked away in their office's to be finished unpacking Monday. With a big smile she apparated to the apparition point near home and walked from there. At the moment it was 6:30. She hurried up the small set of steps and opened the door.

"I'm home!" she shouted as she walked through the house to the kitchen.

Standing over the stove Fred gave her a big smile.

"How was work Hun?" Hermione came over to inspect what was for dinner and gave him a peck on the cheek. It was spaghetti- her favourite.

"Smells good. Work was brilliant" Fred raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Once dinner was over Fred couldn't take it any longer.

"Spill"

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Hermione innocently.

"What happened at work that got you so happy"

"Well- I got a promotion!" Fred broke into a big grin and closed the gap between them.

"Congratulations!" He picked her up and gave her a huge hug and a quick kiss. Hermione blushed and was beaming.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart! You've been wanting this for awhile now!" Hermione nodded. "It's such a big promotion. I'm boss over three departments now!"

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Fred"

"Nonsense. Now you go sit down, I'll clean up tonight!"

"Oh no Fred, You don't have to do that!"

"I don't have to, but I want too"

"You're so wonderful to me"

"I know"

Hermione went off to do some work in her study and when Fred was done cleaning he went down to the basement to work on some new inventions. At 9:30 Hermione went upstairs to have a shower and go to bed. She pulled out her pajamas and went into the bathroom. After her shower and she put on her pajamas she realized she picked the nightgown she never wore, heck it was her only nightgown. Ginny had given it to her years ago. It was a white silk nightgown that hugged her figure, leaving nothing to the imagination that fell to her mid thigh and was trimmed with lace. 'What's Fred going to think' Hermione blushed thinking about his reaction. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Hermione"

"I'm coming" Hermione walked over to the door and yanked it open. Fred was leaning against one side of the doorway and his hand was outstretched leaning on the other side. His mouth fell open when he saw her. Hermione blushed furiously at his gaze and ducked under his arm. Fred's eyes followed her all the way to the bed where she got in pulling the blankets right up and rolled over. Fred shook his head and disappeared into the bathroom. He came out a bit later dressed as usual in only his boxers. Hermione wished he wouldn't. He got in and turned off the lights.

"Night"

"Night Fred"

Hermione blearily opened her eyes in the very early hours of the morning. Fred had an arm around her and her head was lying on his chest. 'Why do we always wake up in embraces like this?' Hermione quietly looked at her watch, it was only three in the morning. Hermione listened to Fred's steady breathing it was quite soothing. She turned on to her side propping herself up. Sometimes when she awoke she would just watch him sleep. She looked up to his face and to her shock he was staring right back at her, his blue eyes seemed to brighten in the dark. She didn't know what possessed her but suddenly they were kissing softly. Fred's other hand was on her arm. Soon the kiss deepened and became more passionate. The next thing she knew Fred has pushed her onto her back and was leaning over her. Hermione's mind went out the window as his hand went to the hem of her nightgown and before she knew it he had pushed it up around her waist……………………

* * *

Hermione sighed as she snuggled up to Fred who was behind her with both arms wrapped around her. 'I can't believe what we did last night'. She knew he was awake when he kissed her bare shoulder. 

"Good Morning" he murmured.

"Good Morning" she replied. Of course she liked what happened last night and wouldn't mind it happening again….

"Fred? About last night….." she started rolling over to face him.

"Yeah?" Hermione blushed.

"Umm do you think that could be… I dunno, a regular thing?" Fred simply raised an eyebrow.

"Like you know so we don't umm, end up with so much…. Sexual tension from being around the opposite sex all the time" she came up with 'yes great reason. I'm good at getting what I want' she thought. Fred nodded.

"Well I like the sound of that" he replied.

"Good" Hermione happened to look at her watch.

"It's eleven already? It's too late for breakfast and to early for lunch so how does brunch sound?"

"That sounds fine"

Hermione rolled over to her side of the bed and sat up facing away from him. She shrugged on her dressing gown and wrapped it around her doing it up tightly.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," commented Fred but he only received a mock glare in response.

Fred came down stairs half an hour later dressed in only sweat pants. Hermione was already sitting at the table. When breakfast was done Hermione started washing the dishes. Fred thought she looked absolutely gorgeous even with bed hair and only wearing a robe…. With nothing underneath. Fred walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck. His hands made the way to the ties and began to undo them. Hermione gasped and put both of her hands over his.

"Fred" she hissed.

"Yes my dear" he replied and kissed her neck.

"Just what do you think you're doing"

"Why trying to remove this dressing gown"

"Fred I'm right in front of the window! The neighbors will see!"

"So let them see how gorgeous you are"

"Fred! When I said make it a regular thing I didn't mean whenever your male mind realized there was a women in the room!"

"Fine" murmured Fred kissing her cheek and he walked away. 'Most likely to the basement' thought Hermione.

Hermione didn't see Fred all day until five thirty when they were upstairs getting ready for the family dinner. Hermione had dressed in a white skirt covered with orange, red and yellow flowers. Plus a yellow sleeve-less top matched with a yellow cardigan. She couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Fred?" she asked turning around. His back was too her as he shrugged on a shirt. "FREDERICK!" at this he turned around.

"Yes" he replied. He was dressed in a nice pair of Jean Hermione had bought him and a green shirt with black graffiti across it that he hadn't buttoned up yet so it revealed his chiseled stomach. Hermione crossed the room and took his hand in hers.

"Fred, are you mad at me?" Fred sighed bringing one of her hands up to his lips and he kissed it tenderly.

"No of course not………just a little disappointed" he admitted. Hermione smiled, she had to reach up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck to hug him. Fred obliged and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Fred, I promise I'll make it up to you later" said Hermione suggestively.

"That I'm sure you will"

"But… tonight we have dinner with your family, so you'll just have to wait"

"I can do that"

* * *

So did u like it. If so u know what to do! (hint: press the purple button!) 


	5. A beautiful Disaster

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm really really sorry i haven't update for ages. I've been really busy with assignments already, revising and study for end of term exams in week 5 (which is 3 weeks away) and doing other extra curriculm activites. So i finally have chapter 5 for you. Very please with my self. I had a small writers block where i couldn't decide how i wanted the story to go but i'm over it now. I hope you like it but remember every writer has there bad days. :). Please remember to review. Anything is appreciated. Thank you for reading this faithful readers. See ya XOXO.

* * *

**

2 MONTHS LATER (they've been together 8 months and a bit now)

Hermione sighed as she leant against the wall of the bathroom after vomiting for the second time. She groaned as she felt a wave of nausea hit her again. For the past week she had been sick every day. Most of them were in the afternoon and thankfully every time Fred had been nowhere near her so he didn't know. She had also had really odd cravings. Unfortunately for her it was eight in the morning and Fred was in the next room, wait make that in the same room.

"Mya are you feeling okay?"

"No I feel like shit" she replied. 'Also I really need to pee….'

"Maybe you should take the day off," said Fred with a concerned look kneeling in front of her. For the third time that morning Hermione leant over the toilet, this time with Fred holding her hair back for her.

"That's it! You're staying home" Hermione tried to protest but Fred wouldn't hear it. "Nope I'm going to go fire call your boss to tell her you're calling in sick today" Hermione sighed when Fred wanted something he wouldn't stop.

"Maybe you should visit St Mungo's too…." Hermione just nodded. She had a suspicion of what was wrong with her and she had also already made an appointment with the doctor…. But Fred didn't know that.

Hermione sighed getting up off the floor feeling slightly better. She was just about to walk out into the hallway when Fred came back.

"Back to bed" he ordered, Hermione sighed and turned around climbing back into bed. "I'll come check on you at lunch time okay?" Hermione nodded.

'Sometimes he could be so sweet but it was annoying her. She was bloody fine!' True to his word Fred came back just after lunchtime. Hermione had luckily finished eating her pickle, cheese, bacon, tomato, peanut butter, jam, mayonnaise and chocolate sauce sandwich, cleaned up and was back in bed before he arrived home. He came upstairs to find her reading a book.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better"

"Are you going to see a doctor today?"

"Yes"

"When"

"At Three"

"Do you want me to come"?

"No it will be fine," she said quickly. "I'll be fine, it's probably nothing serious, maybe just a bug!"

"Okay if you're sure"

"I'm sure"

"Okay than I should get back to the shop it's very busy today"  
"Bye sweetie"

"Bye" Fred leaned down and pecked her cheek before leaving. Hermione sighed in relief when she heard the front door close behind him. She ripped back the covers to reveal herself fully dressed in jeans and a collared Green shirt. Hermione freshened up and scavenged around for some shoes before taking the floo to the hospital. On Arrival she became nervous, maybe she didn't want to find out. No she had to do this.

She walked up to the lady at the front desk.

"Can I help you Madame?"

"Yes I'm here for an appointment with Doctor Jacobson"

"Ah yes he's expecting you, just go right through. He's the second door on your left"

"Thank you" Hermione left and walked down the hallway and knocked on Doctor Jacobson's Door

"Come in" Hermione took a breath and walked in. He looked up from his desk.

"Ahh Mrs Weasley. Come right in. Right on time. How are you today"

"I'm fine" Dr Jacobson heard the nervousness in her words.

"So what can I help you with?"

"I Think I'm pregnant"

"Well that's great!" Hermione gave the doctor a fake smile.

"Well come lay down here and we'll see whether you are or not" Hermione lay down on the doctors bed nervously. The Doctor pulled out his wand and waved it over her stomach muttering a spell. There was thin white light above her stomach and slowly it turned blue. The Doctor muttered something else and the light turned yellow. With a satisfied nod he cancelled the spell. Hermione sat up and looked at him expectantly. The Doctor beamed.

"Congratulations you're 2 months pregnant with a healthy baby" Hermione shook her head, shocked.

"Well anyway in about a month come back for an ultrasound so we can check on bub" Hermione nodded.

"Okay, thanks for everything Dr Jacobson"

"My pleasure, see you later Mrs Weasley"

Hermione left the doctors office in a daze. It was only quarter to four. So she went to the park nearby and just wandered around it in a daze. It hadn't really hit her yet that she really was pregnant. At around four thirty she apparated back to her house, in a daze she went upstairs and into the bathroom… she had to pee. As she stood in front of the mirror it seemed to hit her. "This wasn't supposed to happen," she murmured. She turned on her side and lifted her shirt to examine her stomach. It was still flat but it wouldn't stay like that for long. 'Great I'm going to lose my figure' she placed a hand on her stomach thinking 'there's something so precious inside of me'.

'My child. My beautiful disaster'. A tear slipped down her cheek. She furiously tried to wipe the tears away but they kept on falling.

'Fred is going to hate me' She thought sitting on the toilet seat head in her hands.

'I wasn't supposed to start falling for him. I shouldn't had got lost in the moment that night.' Hermione knew which night she conceived; it was the night of her promotion. "Why didn't we use protection, how could I be so stupid" she shouted at herself. This wasn't right, she couldn't have an abortion she couldn't kill her child. She wasn't going to put it up for adoption either that just wasn't right.

'This marriage is fake, Fred could never love me! It's not right!' Hermione sobbed, how was she going to tell him. "THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! IT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!" she screamed throwing a can of deodorant at the mirror causing it to crack. "FUCK! SEVEN YEARS OF BAD LUCK! IT STARTED BEFORE I EVEN BROKE THE BLOODY MIRROR!" she screamed at herself sliding to the floor in hysterical sobs. "I can't do this! I can't do this alone! I don't want him to hate me! All because I needed him. Now look at me!" she sobbed banging her fists on the tiled floor ignoring the pain.

The tears kept flowing as she lay on the floor crying her heart out and screaming at herself and occasionally chucking anything near by. Hermione didn't know how long she'd been on the floor when she was suddenly pulled into someone's embrace.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Fred very concerned to find her sobbing on the floor. Hermione didn't realize he'd be home so soon.

"I've made such a mess of things!" she sobbed.

"I don't understand, what happened?"

"I stuffed things up, that's what happened"

"Did something happen a the doctors?" Fred was really worried Hermione had never acted like this before.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault, I didn't mean to get caught up but I did. I'm so sorry!"

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione hiccuped and looked up at his outburst her giant eyes red, tear filled and her face tear streaked.

"Please tell me what's wrong. What has got you so crazy all of the sudden. I care about your well being and I can't help if I don't know what's wrong" Hermione immediately burst into tears again.

"You're going to hate me so!" she wailed pulling away from him. She unsteadily stood up and stumbled out of the bathroom disappearing into the wardrobe before reappearing with her suitcases. Fred looked at her fearfully.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing" she answered through her tears throwing her stuff from the wardrobe into the open suitcases.

"Why! Please just tell me!" he begged.

"I can't stay, it isn't fair to you. You deserve to not be weighed down, you deserve happiness"

"I am happy though" Hermione paused for a second but than continued to pack.

"No, you need someone who will love you back. Who knows Karlene may have changed and you guys might end up falling in love. Fred I have to leave or it will ruin everything. I can't do that to you. I don't want to ruin your life, you're so young"

"You're even younger"

"That's not the point. I've ruined your life too much already; it's all my fault. I'M SO STUPID, how could I do this. I should never have let it happen, GOD. Me and my bloody needs. Now it's hard times ahead. Hormones raging, eating for two, oh god I don't want to be fat!" Hermione was now rambling to herself.

"Hermione what are you talking?"

Hermione completely ignored him as she kept shoving things in her bag. Fred finally grabbed her by the shoulders turning her to face him.

"Hermione please! For god's sake you're not making any sense! Please don't leave. Everything's been going so great; nothing you do will ever ruin my life. You're a godsend. I have no idea what's going on? What the hell is your fault? I'm bloody confused. Why won't you just tell me what the hell's going on!" Shouted Fred.

"I'm pregnant okay!"

"You're what" was all Fred could say.

"I'm pregnant Fred! With your child! Are you happy now? That's what's my fault, that's what should never have happened. That's why I'm leaving! You don't need a kid around just because of a stupid mistake"

"I'm going to be a dad," whispered Fred.

"No you're not, I'm leaving so you won't have to deal with it" Hermione yanked herself away grabbing her bags and made to leave but Fred stood in her way.

"Fred move"

"No"

"Fred!"

"You're not leaving. I will not be the dad who's never around"

"Fred I don't want to ruin your life" Hermione looked so broken and hurt he couldn't bear it.

"So what you're going to ruin yours! Hermione I will not let you leave! It's my kid too so I should have a say in what goes on and I want to be apart of the kids life"

"Fred…"

"No you listen. I care about you a lot. And I'm not about to let you walk out of here. I would never hate you, how could you think that? I will be there for you and our child. I want to be there and support you"

Hermione looked at him sadly tears still welling in her eyes.

"Please stay" Hermione didn't say anything. Fred lifted a hand to caress her cheek.

"Please" he repeated.

"All right" she answered in a barely audible whisper. She didn't have the energy to fight him.

Fred smiled and drew her into a hug.

"I would never leave you over such a small thing"

"It's not small and- and it wasn't meant to happen!"

"Nothing ever goes according to plan"

"Our child will grow up in the middle of a loveless marriage"

"Not but I care for you deeply isn't that enough?"

Hermione didn't answer. They were in for a very bumpy ride.

* * *

It was a week later and Hermione was over come yet again with morning sickness. Hermione sighed flushing the toilet and than proceeding to brush her teeth vigorously. Fred walked in shortly after yawning widely.

"Good Morning" Hermione spat out her toothpaste before replying.

"What's so good about it?"

"Touchy this morning aren't you"

"Shut it" Hermione glared at him and walked out.

"You know you love me babe!"

"Bite me!" shouted Hermione back from the bedroom where she was getting dressed into a black A-Line skirt and a flowing floral top.

"You know I would but I'm late for work!"

"You own your business you can turn up whenever you want to"

"Not true honey, Shop has to be open at 9am! Called Fred cheerfully.

Hermione grumbled something under her breath,

"What was that?" asked Fred appearing in the doorway fully dressed.

"Nothing" replied Hermione. Fred checked his watch realising he really was going to be late.

"Go to go. See you tonight. You look beautiful by the way"

"I think I'm getting fat," replied Hermione angrily.

"No you're not. Have fun at the office" Fred kissed the top of her head on his way past her.

Hermione sighed looking around her office. She loved her new office; well it wasn't that new anymore she'd been Head of the Department for two months now. She was working her way through a large amount of paperwork when her Intercom (yes they do have them in the wizarding world, there adapted to magic) crackled.

"Mrs Weasley?" Margot's timid voice came over the speaker

"Yes Margot"

"Madame Jones is here to see you"

"Send her in and bring a tray of tea would you. Thankyou"

Not five minutes later Madame Jones came in with Margot trailing behind her with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Hermione how are you?"

"Fine thank you Janelle"

Janelle took a seat; Margot poured the tea and than quietly left the room. Hermione took a small sip of her tea before setting it down.

"So what brings you down here?"

"Just wanted to see how you were getting on"

"I'm getting on fine Janelle. Everything's going great."

"You're not overworking yourself are you?" Janelle eyed her critically.

"No I'm not. I'm not snowed under yet I've been able to keep on top of things"

"That's good to hear dear. Who knows if you do well enough here you may get another promotion"

"I'm fine here for the moment Janelle but there is something"

"Yes?" inquired Janelle.

"Well it's good you're here I needed to tell you that in six months I need to take some leave"

"Leave? What on earth for?"

"I'm pregnant so I'm going to need some time of"

"Congratulations dear! You'll make a wonderful mother!" Exclaimed Janelle standing up and throwing her arms around Hermione.

"Of course you can take leave, take as long as you like! Just don't go leaving us all together. Oh this is exciting!"

Hermione almost laughed. Janelle seemed more excited than she was, which was true she guessed. Janelle was pretty but didn't have a boyfriend and she had such maternal instincts.

"I'll let you in on a little secret hun" whispered Janelle her eyes shining.

"What is it?"

"I've decided I want kids, I know I don't have a boyfriend or anything so I've decided to adopt!"

"That's wonderful! Oh congratulations you're going to be a mummy!"

"You're going to be a mummy!"

"When will you get the child?"

"Well I returned the papers yesterday so I don't know, I hope they don't reject me" admitted Janelle.

"They wouldn't do that! They'll see how great you are. So tell me do you want to adopt a boy or a girl, oh and how old?"

"Well I was thinking I really would like a girl and I want her to be a newborn. Like only a few weeks or months old. They're so lovely at that age and I want to see her grow up right from the start."

"That's such a beautiful thing to do," squealed Hermione hugging Janelle who beamed happily.

"I'm glad I've got at least one co-worker who agrees."

"Who knows maybe our kids could even play together" They both squealed excitedly at the idea.

Janelle and Hermione went out to lunch together chatting like they were close girlfriends, in truth that was where they were heading.

Hermione was glad to arrive home early that afternoon, Janelle had given her the afternoon off, well Hermione had made a deal saying she'd go home at four. Hermione just pottered around, she did a bit of cleaning, working but mostly daydreaming. Hermione had been staring aimlessly into the fridge when a pair of arms wrapped around her causing her to scream in fright whirling around.

"It's only me," grinned Fred

"You scared me half to death," breathed Hermione holding a hand to her heart.

"I'm sorry," pouted Fred.

"What are you doing home so early?"

"What are _you_ doing home so early?"

"I asked you first"

"We'll first of all I'm not that early and all the business was this morning,"

"Boss gave me the afternoon off"

"And pray tell why she did that"

"Because she was so happy for me"

"Why was she so happy"

"Because I told her I would have to take maternity leave"

"You told her already?"

"Yes Fred already. Not telling anyone will not make the child go away you know. Besides Janelle said she's decided to adopt"

"Janelle?"

"My boss"

"Since when were you two so chummy?"

"Since this morning"

"Wonderful"

"So how was work?"

"Busy, kids everywhere buying jokes left, right and centre and the parents too. Christmas is only in a couple of weeks time"

"I know. You love working with children don't you"

"Yes it's the best thing in the world"

"I'm glad you're so passionate about it"

"You're less grumpy this afternoon"

"I was never grumpy in the first place," said Hermione defensively. Fred gave her a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Feeling a tad grumpy now are you"

"No I'm not but I will be grumpy if you keep going"

"Fine" Fred grinned down at the gorgeous women in his arms. They stood there in silence just looking at each.

"Fred" asked Hermione softly after a moment

"Yes"

"Do you think this will work out?" Fred smiled gently giving her a small squeeze and a kiss on the forehead.

"I don't know but we'll give it a try"

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Not up to standard. All thing are helpful so please press the button and review!**


	6. Christmas Capers

**A/N: Hey guys sorry i haven't update in a while. Been real busy with studying. Exams are next week from wednesday- friday. Yikes. I have four thats right four Japanese exams! I was also busy this weekend since it was my birthday on Saturday (29th Ocotber). I had a party and that so yeah. I'm now 15, how exciting. Anyway sorry i'm a bit late with this. I wanna say hey stuf ur story rocks and to Rinny08 i love ur story. I recommened ppl read their storys. Sarah, ur awesome, u make me laugh. Now i am not going to reveal anything becuase that would ruin the story. I'm going to shutup now and let you all read... :)**

**x Mel

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6**

(I'm doing it again but sorry I have to)

The next two weeks were pretty awkward since Hermione was having a hard time knowing how to act around Fred. Of course Fred was oblivious to this fact and was acting like his usual self. Almost everyday Hermione (while Fred wasn't around) subconsciously checked her self in the mirror. Being pregnant was such an odd thing for her and the only people who knew were herself, Fred, Janelle and her parents. Hermione was so worried she'd end up a fat lump of a thing that no one would want. Was she even ready for children? Hermione didn't know. But she had to admit it was thrilling. Whenever she saw baby clothes she got this happy tingle or saw mothers with their children. Okay maybe she wasn't ready for kids, or maybe she was having one with the wrong man but it was exciting and it wasn't hard to get caught up in the moment.

At the present moment in time Hermione was hurrying down the busy streets of Diagon Alley. Christmas was in four days time and Hermione had to admit she hadn't finished doing the Christmas shopping but that was not on her mind at the present time. Fred and Hermione had decided Hermione would buy the presents and he would just sign his name on the card. Instead she walked right into a certain brightly coloured Joke Shop. When she entered not many children were around and only Fred was at the counter, George was nowhere to be seen. Fred looked up and broke into a smile, his eyes lighting up like they always did when Hermione entered the room (not that Hermione ever noticed) and he came around the counter. Hermione was bubbling with excitement as she just launched herself at him giving him a gigantic hug. Welcoming the surprising but not unwanted gesture he hugged her back. Fred pulled back from her to study her face. Hermione was positively beaming and her eyes were shining with excitement. Than she kissed him. It wasn't just a small kiss either, Hermione wrapped her arms around Fred's neck kissing him passionately, and then suddenly she pulled away. Blushing to her hair roots Hermione looked at her feet. Fred's mind just didn't seem to want to work,

"Err, what-what just happened?"

"I'm sorry, I just got over excited and wasn't thinking," murmured Hermione.

"Hey I wasn't complaining. So tell me what's got you so excited, I've never seen you like this before"

"I just came from an ultrasound," said Hermione happily.

"And…..?"

"And you'll have to forgive me but I couldn't help myself. I know we said we wouldn't find out but the doctor asked if I wanted to know the sex of the baby and I said yes"

Fred was stunned for a moment; their child wasn't an it anymore. Hermione actually knew whether it was a boy or a girl. A boy he could teach to play quidditch, be a true Gryffindor, a prankster and be a lady's man or a girl he could spoil, be daddy's little princess, still teach to play quidditch, be a prankster and play the tough dad who analyses each boyfriend carefully. He, Fred was going to be a father, was he too immature? Nah. He had a feeling he would be a pretty good dad if he tried. Hermione was now looking at him expectantly and nervously.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Boy or a girl"

"You want to know"

"Of course I do"

"But you said-"

"I changed my mind"

"It's a girl"

Fred grinned and hugged her.

"That's Great! A daughter I'm going to have a daughter"

"I know. I'm so glad. Ever since I was young I wanted my first child to be a girl"

"So everything's okay than"

"Everything is just great!"

"Due date?"

"3rd July"

"God that's ages away"

"You're telling me"

Fred hugged her again whispering in her ear "I'll make sure she's daddy's little princess"

"They grow up eventually"

"Don't tell me that"

"What's all the bloody commotion out here?" asked George coming up from the basement.

"Nothing much" replied Fred happily.

"Why are you two grinning like that?" asked George suspiciously

"Can we tell him please" Fred gave her the puppy dog's eyes

"Hey you're the one that said and I quote, Ohhh we shouldn't tell them just yet, it's not the time"

"Hey I don't speak like that"

"Hey old married couple, yeah I'm talking to you, are you going to tell me what's up or not" George snapped his fingers in their faces.

"I'm pregnant"

Stunned silence followed as it took some time to sink it.

"You're having a kid?"

"Yes"

"Well that's just great!" cried George hugging Hermione and than slapping Fred on the back.

"Fred you old dog. Way to go. So who else knows?"

"My boss and my parents"

"I'm the first Weasley family member to find out?"

"Yep"

"Cool. Wait till I tell Katie. I can tell her can't I?"

"Yes you can… just make sure no one else finds out. We we're planning to tell them at Christmas"

"Sure. Congratulations again. Good-bye my dear sister I will see you on Saturday. I have experimenting to do" George hugged her again and than disappeared into the back room.

"Well that went well," said Fred cheerfully. Hermione nodded.

"Yes it did. Only 9 more Weasleys plus the Spouses to go."

"Think positive"

"I am. Now I must go. I have to do some last minute Christmas shopping. I'll see you tonight at dinner" Hermione kissed Fred's cheek and than left the store leaving only her sweet fragrance lingering in the air.

Hermione sighed tiredly as she walked down the busy streets looking for a presents. She already had in her hand a shopping bag with her present for Harry. Quidditch Supply Store emblazed on the plastic bag. Hermione veered of into the Jewellery store and picked up a few presents for the females of the family. For Mrs Weasley Hermione found a cookbook she knew Molly had been wanting, a new apron and a White Dinner set with silver designs on them. She had gotten Arthur's present ages ago while she was in Muggle London. Also while she was in London she passed a hippie store and had bought some fantastic items for Luna, she couldn't resist buying the gifts for the crazy girl. Somehow she felt she would see Luna very soon. Hermione spent another hour picking up last minute presents. As she passed Flourish and Blotts something inside caught her eye. She stopped to look in the front window and broke into a big smile, she'd found the perfect gift. Hermione hurried into the store and soon came out with a shopping bag with her purchase.

Hermione had finally got all her presents and now decided to walk home. As she left Diagon Alley It began to snow lightly. 'A great ending to a wonderful day' thought Hermione as she walked home in the snow. Hermione had a sudden craving for Chinese so she stopped of at the Chinese shop on the corner, which was a block away from her house and got Chinese for dinner. When she arrived home it was silent which meant Fred was still at the shop. Hermione put the Dinner in the microwave and went upstairs to deposit her bags of goodies and than kicked off her shoes, her feet aching she flopped on the bed exhausted. The next thing she knew she was being shaken lightly. "What's da matter?" she mumbled sitting up looking around blearily. "Fred?"

"Hey, you fell asleep there love"

Hermione looked at the clock and saw it was seven pm.

"I fell asleep! Why didn't you wake me earlier? I've been asleep for an hour!" she cried.

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful and you looked tired this afternoon" Hermione sighed getting up.

"You're right, I was tired. Thank you" Hermione kissed his cheek on the way out of the bedroom. He stood there for a moment before following her downstairs where she went straight to the kitchen.

"You don't have to make dinner you know," said Fred coming in.

"I'm not going to," replied Hermione turning on the microwave.

"What's in the microwave?"

"Chinese"

"Latest craving"

"U-huh"

Soon enough the microwave beeped letting them know it was done. Hermione and Fred settled down in front of the couch ready to watch the rest of Home and Away. When Home and Away was over they both cleaned any plates and cutlery they used and put any rubbish in the bin. Than they sat back down to watch television together. Near the end of Rove Live Hermione fell asleep so Fred being ever the gentlemen carried her upstairs to bed. As he looked down at her peaceful sleeping form snuggled in the covers he thought she looked like an angel. A beautiful angel. He kissed her forehead and than left the room going down to the basement to do some experimenting.

Hermione sighed contently in her half sleep snuggling up the warmth behind her. This certain warmth obliged hugging her closer. They moved their hand to her stomach to rub her small bump and then clasp their hands together over it protectively. Fred shifted behind her resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Good Morning" he murmured

"Morning"

"Merry Christmas" Fred kissed her shoulder lightly.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

"How long do you think we can get away with sleeping in,"

Hermione looked at the clock seeing 8:30 glow back at her.

"At least another hour I think. It depends on exactly what time Molly wants us"

"She said just before lunch time"

"It won't matter if we're a little late"

"No it won't" smiled Fred hugging her tightly.

An hour later they were still in the same position both sort of dozing in a half dreamland.

Hermione groaned looking at the clock.

"We should really get up"

"Mmm"

"The children will want there presents. You know kids get so excited, heck their excited as soon they hear the word presents."

Fred chuckled lightly.

"All right"

"Uh Fred when you say that your supposed to let me go"

Fred reluctantly unlaced his fingers and Hermione moved away from him and got out of bed stretching. Fred remained lying down. Hermione headed for the bathroom closing the door behind. When she came out wrapped tightly in a towel and her hair in a messy bun he was still in bed.

"Frederick" she warned pulling some underwear out of the dresser.

"A few more minutes"

"Now Fred" Hermione came over and yanked back the covers.

"Okay Okay. I'm up, I'm up!" Fred got out of bed wandering off to the bathroom.

"Honestly just like a child"

"What was that?"

"I didn't say a word"

Half an Hour later Hermione had Fred showered, dressed and eating a light breakfast. Fred was dressed in a nice pair of black slacks and a green polo shirt. Hermione went for a hippie sort of look. She wore a flared Beige Skirt with Dark brown designs through it that went to her knees. A chocolate brown singlet with a row of beads around the neck. Over that she had a white woven belt, big green beads, green dangly earrings and ballet flat black shoes. Her hair was tied back in a green and gold scarf

"You certainly look Christmassy" commented Fred dryly.

"I'm wearing green that's enough Christmas clothing for me thank you," snapped Hermione. She really wasn't a morning person and ever since Fred had made her go cold turkey on the cigarettes during their first months of marriage she could be very cranky of a morning when she wanted to be. Fred chose to remain silent but bit back a grin, he loved riling her up. Hermione did a quick clean up, fetched the presents from upstairs and came back down with two big bags of presents.

"I'm ready to go"

"Good so am I. You do know you could just shrink them"

"Yes but than that means I'll have to un-shrink them…."

"Okay than. So it that everything?"

"Actually no. I didn't want to make a big deal or anything…" Hermione put her bags down and rummaged around in one and pulled 2 presents wrapped in blue and green paper with gold ribbon. "I wanted to give these to you now"

Hermione handed Fred the gifts and the first one he unwrapped contained two DVD's. One was, England: Soccer Championships 2005 and the other was FIFA World Cup, 2005.

"Brilliant" exclaimed Fred examining the DVD's closely. "I saw these in the Muggle store and really wanted to get them!"

"That's why I bought them. Now hurry up and open you're other one"

Fred began to open the second gift. The paper fell off to reveal three books shrunk to half their size. Each one was bound in leather with gold writing. _'The complete pranksters guide volumes I, II & III'_. Fred gazed at the books in wonder.

"How did you know?"

Hermione smiled,

"Oh I dunno, except that you had the books circled in bold red in the European Book Catalogue"

"Yes but it isn't due to be released in stores until beginning of next year". Hermione shrugged.

"I pulled some strings"

"These are the best gifts I have ever gotten! Thank you so much!" cried Fred hugging Hermione tightly and giving her a quick kiss.

Hermione reddened slightly. "I'm glad you like it"

"Like it, I bloody love it".

Hermione gave him a big smile.

"Since you gave me my presents I want you to have yours"

Fred un-shrunk and pulled three gifts out of his pockets (Hermione had all the other pressies) and handed them to her. They were beautifully done in purple and blue wrapping with green and sliver ribbons. Two were small and the other was a medium size. Hermione opened the medium sized object first which, turned out to be a book, '100 + baby names'.

"How practical of you"

"But of course". Hermione rolled her eyes smiling. She opened the next present to reveal a slim blue velvet box. Hermione glanced back up to see Fred watching her nervously. Hermione slowly opened the box and gasped.

"Oh Fred" she whispered looking at what lay inside the box. It was a beautiful white and pink pearl necklace. "It's beautiful but I don't think I can accept it"

"You can and you will. I want you to have them."

"I don't know how I could possibly make it up to you, these must have cost you a fortune"

"You don't have to. Just wearing them will do it"

"Thank you"

"Your Welcome"

Hermione slowly unwrapped the last present and inside was a small square black box. Hermione looked at Fred.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out".

Hermione opened the box to find a pair of matching earrings.

"What do you think?"

"I think there lovely. They're so beautiful. Thank you Fred. I love them" Hermione hugged and kissed Fred, she pulled away smiling slightly. Hermione gently closed the boxes and slipped them into her gift bags.

"Well! We should be off" Said Hermione cheerfully smoothing down her skirt before she moved onto Fred. "Oh look your shirt is crinkled". Fred rolled his eyes, Hermione had her ways.

"Are we ready to go now"

Hermione eyed him than nodded, "Yes now we can"

They apparated over to the Burrow appearing in the hallway. After the war when Arthur was promoted they did up the burrow. It still was homely but was more spacious and not so run down any more. When they had appeared Hermione was overwhelmed with noise. Kids screaming happily, Parents shouting reprimand. It was mayhem.

"I'll go find Molly and see if she wants help with anything"

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes Fred, I'm not dying"

"Just looking out for you"

"I know. I'll come join everyone in the lounge room soon. Here take my bags BUT don't let anyone take their presents yet" ordered Hermione than she kissed his cheek and wandered off towards the kitchen. In the kitchen she found Molly, Katie, Penelope and Melody (Charlie's Wife).

"We're here," announced Hermione when she came in. Everyone looked up and smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas" cried Katie getting up and hugging her very tightly. "Congratulations hun" she whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Katie"

"What are you to whispering about?" asked Penelope

"Nothing" the replied.

"Hermione dear, Merry Christmas." Said Molly lovingly. Hermione came over to stand with Molly at the counter giving her a hug.

"Merry Christmas. Would you like help with anything?"

"I'm just making some tea for everyone, than we can all go open presents. The children already opened their presents from ahem Santa."

Hermione smiled, her thought wandering for a second to what her daughter's first Christmas would be like

"Dear are you all right?" asked Molly looking at her critically.

"Huh? Oh yes of course. Couldn't be better"

Molly continued to look at her suspiciously and than began to smile broadly.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Oh my darling! You're pregnant!" she cried throwing her arms around Hermione sobbing happily.

"What? How could you tell?" asked Hermione. Molly dabbed her eyes with her apron.

"A mother can always tell. Oh how exciting. Another Grandchild. I'm the happiest woman in England"

Penelope and Melody were looking at her excitedly.

"Are you really?" asked Melody

"Yes I am pregnant"

"Does Fred know?" asked Penelope

"Yes of course he does"

"How far along are you dear?" asked Molly still holding Hermione's arm in a motherly way.

"Umm almost three months"

"Congratulations Hermione" said Melody hugging her tightly and than Penelope gave her congratulations.

"When were we going to find out?" asked Melody.

"We were going to tell everyone today actually" said Hermione.

"I'm absolutely speechless. What a wonderful Christmas" blubbered Molly as she finished making the tea. When she finished she levitated the two large trays. Each tray had a self-refilling pot of tea, an assortment of mugs, sugar bowls, milk and spoons.

"Well lets all make our way to the lounge room for presents than," blubbered Molly walking out with the trays. The girls followed behind her.

"Does she always act like that when she find outs she's going to be a grandmother…again?" whispered Hermione to Katie. Katie giggled nodding vigorously,

"Yep. When I told her George and I were expecting for a week every time she saw me she would burst into tears." Hermione looked at her incredulously but Katie insisted it was true. Everyone stopped to stare at Molly when she came in levitating tea trays and blubbering quietly. She lowered the trays onto the table and sat in her chair dabbing her eyes with her apron again.

"Molly is everything all right?" asked Arthur

Molly smiled and laughed, "Everything is fine Arthur. Just so emotional having everyone here for Christmas". Everyone rolled his or her eyes and went back to chatting. Hermione noticed something odd. For one Harry was sitting nowhere near Ginny, he was completely ignoring her and chatting with Luna. 'What Luna?' Hermione than scanned the lounge room and found Ginny cooing over a small baby that had brown hair? What made Hermione do a double take was Seamus Finnegan sitting next to Ginny with one arm around her and the other holding one of the baby's hands. 'What is going on?' she supposed she would find out later. She made her way over to Fred who had snagged a two-seater sofa. He moved the bags of presents on the seat so she could sit down.

"God mum's gone nuts" he murmured wrapping an arm around her.

"She hasn't gone nuts, She's just figured out our news"

"She knows"

"Like I said she figured it out, your mum is like psychic." Fred chuckled.

Around them the present swapping began. Hermione and Fred quickly joined in and soon each person had a pile of presents for themselves each labelled neatly.

Hermione received an assortment of books, clothing, jewellery, home furnishings and from a certain couple in the know shrunken baby guidebooks and booties. Fred got many things big and small, clothing, joke products, games, quidditch gear and more. From Fred and Hermione Ron received (he was still family) a big quidditch book from the 2005 games and a Manchester united signed Soccer shirt. Ginny received baby clothing, Harry was given the winning World Cup German Team Shirt that was signed by the whole team and new quidditch gear. George got some new very rare potion ingredients for experiments and (Fred didn't know about this) Volume 1 of the Pranksters guide. Katie got some very nice Jewellery; Percy got 2 books and a very nice pen and glasses case and Penelope reached new dress robes and jewellery. Bill got some new earrings for his ear and Dragon Hide boots; Fluer was given Jewellery and a voucher to a very well known wizard beauty spa for a full day treatment including everything. She loved it. Charlie was given a new holster for his wand and dragon hide boots. Melody received a nice cloak that was fireproof and a very pretty green Dinner set + Wine glasses. Luna loved her new hippie clothing and Jewellery and had promptly put the jewellery on. All the children received a range of toys, books, quidditch supplies, games and clothing.

Arthur was ecstatic about his Muggle gifts and when Molly came to their presents which were at the bottom she though they were wonderful. "Oh how beautiful" she cried examining the dinner set. "You didn't have to! What you gave me was already enough!" Hermione smiled gently at Molly.

"You deserve everything you get. You're such a wonderful person and a wonderful mother. I couldn't have asked for a better mother in-law" That sent Molly sobbing.

"Hold on a sec!" shouted Bill. "I want to know what they gave you before mum".

Molly looked at him and than back to Hermione and Fred.

"Well I guess there's no better time to tell everyone. I'm pregnant" There was stunned silence and than an outburst of congratulations. Everyone was hugging them, when Hermione looked over Luna's shoulder she saw Ron disappear, than Ginny who literally dragged an un-wanting Seamus out of the room. Hermione sighed, 'Well can't have everything you want'. Molly soon left to go do last minute things for Christmas lunch and everyone was left to mill around. Hermione immediately made a beeline for Harry who was chatting with Luna on a couch. Hermione sat down across from them.

"Hey guys"

"Hermione be careful of the harkusuzs they can be harmful to expectant mothers" said Luna dreamily.

"Well…. thank you for that tip Luna. I didn't expect to see you here" added Hermione.

"I invited her, for company" said Harry.

"Wouldn't you have Ginny for company?"

Harry sighed, "Ginny and I are getting a divorce"

"W-What? Since when?"

"Since 4 months ago"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to think it was your fault we broke up. It's not your fault, it's all Ginny's"

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry. What about the baby?"

Harry snorted, "What about her baby?"

"Her baby? Harry the child is yours too"

"No it's not."  
"I don't think I follow"

"Hermione did you see it's hair"

"Yeah…it's brown, so what?"

"Hermione the child isn't mine. I'm not the father. Seamus is"

"WHAT!" shrieked Hermione.

"Hermione, she cheated on me."

"Oh Harry"

"Cheated on me," he repeated in a whisper, a lone tear glistening in his bright green eyes.

"I'm so sorry Harry." Hermione hugged Harry tightly.

"What did I do? Did I not love her enough?" Harry choked back a sob on Hermione's shoulder. Luna smiled gently at them both and got up leaving them to some privacy.

"Shhh darling. It's not your fault. Don't say that. It's nothing you did, you loved her so much Harry, don't do this to your self"

"I just- just don't understand. I was so excited that I was going to be a father but- but she told me a month after Jordan's birth it wasn't mine. She told me everything." Hermione closed her eyes painfully rubbing his back.

"Harry listen to me. She ain't worth tears darlin. You're going to find someone great one day whose going to love you with everything she's got and never do wrong to you"

"I'm glad someone thinks so. 2 years Hermione, 2 fucking Years. I thought I felt something was missing from the relationship this past year. Know I know what it was. Love. Love was missing, I was all one sided."

"Harry I'm so sorry, I'm sure at one stage she loved you"

"I'll never know. I wish I had what you had. I mean come on, look at you and Fred. You are made for each other. You look so in love. I hope one day I have a relationship that has as much love as you and Fred have. True love is what you have, true love."

Hermione smiled weakly though Harry couldn't see. She looked over to Fred who was chatting animatedly with the little kids. He looked up and caught her eye; he winked and gave her a dazzling smile.

"Yeah True Love" she said softly looking back down to the broken man in her arms.

Harry looked up at her and wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. He than kissed her cheek.

"I love you, you know that. I've always thought of you as the sister I never had"

"I love you too Harry"

"Thank you"

"That's what sisters are for" They hugged again, making their bond stronger than it ever was.

The rest of the day was much more cheerful and happy. Kids playing all day long. So much food and drinks. Lunch was a big event outside. There were plates and plates of meat, vegetables, bread, rolls, salads and drinks. There were even more deserts that followed. Hermione had a wonderful Christmas. By the end of the day Hermione was so full, exhausted and tired but happy. It was late at night and all the children were in bed. Hermione and Fred were on the sofa. Hermione had her legs tucked underneath her and her head was on Fred's Shoulder with his arm around her comfortingly. Hermione yawned widely trying to keep awake.

"Tired honey?" asked Fred, Hermione nodded stifling another yawn.

"Time to go home than". Fred shrunk all their gifts putting them into a shopping bag. Then they both made the rounds of saying good-bye. Hermione gave Harry and extra long hug before joining Fred, than they both apparated home. Hermione slowly changed into a nightgown and crawled into bed as Fred did.

"Have a good day?"

"Yep. Fred?"

"Yeah"

"Did you know about Harry and Ginny?" Fred didn't say anything. Hermione rolled over to face him. "Tell me the truth Fred"

"I did," admitted Fred.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Hermione.

"I didn't want you to feel guilty about what happened"

"I don't feel guilty, I feel angry at your sister and upset."

"I also didn't tell you because Harry told me not to, I'm sorry. I did want to tell you I swear but I promised," Fred gently stroked her face. "We kept it from you because we didn't want to hurt you. Ginny's been a close friend of yours and we didn't want you to be upset. Don't be mad".

Hermione sighed. "I'm not mad"

"Good. Go to sleep than honey. You're exhausted, you have to keep rested". Fred kissed her softly than drew her into his arms. Hermione sighed leaning against his chest where she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Everyone please review, i love hearing from you. Okay than. I also decided so you guys wouldn't be confused, some pairings going on in the story and whose children are whose. **

**Ron + No one: I haven't found a person who will love him yet. **

**Ginny + Seamus: Ginny is 22 years old, Seamus is 23 years old. 1 boy, Jordan Harold Finnigan (a baby)**

**Harry + Luna: I haven't decided on this one. **

**George + Katie: Both Katie and George are 26 years old. 2 boys, Kyle (4 years old), Sampson (2 years old) **

**Hermione + Fred: Hermione is 23 years old, George is 26 years old. Currently pregnant. **

**Percy + Penelope: Both Penelope and Percy are 28 years old. 2 boys, Michael (6 years old), Jay (4 years old). 1 girl, Lucinda ( 3 years old) **

**Bill + Fluer: Bill is 30 years old and Fluer is 27 years old. 1 boy, Luke (8 years old), 1 girl Kalia (6 years old).Twins, 1 boy, 1 girl. Henry, Dominique (3 years old) **

**Charlie + Melody: Charlie is 33 years old and Melody is 32 years old. 2 boys, Jake (11 years old), Marcus (10 Years old) 2 girls. Kelly (7 years old), Nicolette (6 years old) **

**Total of Children 13 **


	7. Bloody exboyfriends

**Hey everyone i've finally updated sorry i took so long, I finally got this up at the urging of my great friend Emma (who shares my passion for Harry Potter) and from Sarah who said she would keep bugging me until i updated. :). Very exciting time Harry Potter 4 the movie has finally been released, they just had the premiere for it in London. I can't wait until it gets to Australia, for those if you who didn't know i'm a true-blue Aussie gal. lol. HP4 won't get to down under until december :(. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**I need to say hi to Sarah (and her friend). Sarah you're great thankyou for reviewing all the time. Sorry to hear you've been sick, i hope you catch up with your school work. I loved your very lond review, getting things like that make writing more worthwhile, that and my friendwould kill me if i didn't keep writing, (great insentive huh?). You're one crazy girl. I'm sure your boy will forgive you after all it is my story. He'll get over it, just need to make it up to him later :). Don't feel like you're the only one that talks to your pets, i have a rabbit, 2 cats and a beautiful dog to keep me company and help me lose my sanity.Unfortuntely i do have school tomorrow and my exams start Monday grrr/ So i don't know when i will be able to update again, sorry. Now i say thank you for listening to my crazy physco babble. **

**Now on with the story... Mel. xxoo.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Hermione sighed rolling over, today was Boxing Day and they were supposed to go to her parent's house for lunch. Some of her relatives would be there, whom she hadn't seen for ages. Some of them probably only found out she was married because her mother had the decency to call and tell them. Hermione realised that it was pretty late in the morning, she must have slept in. Fred side of the bed was empty and cold so Hermione knew he must have been up for awhile. Sighing, she rolled out of bed and made her way downstairs, with a quick detour to the bathroom. Hermione finally found Fred in the lounge room on the couch _reading_.

"Fred are you feeling okay?"

Fred looked up from the book and shook his head.

"Yes, why?"

"You're reading"

"Yeah… the books you gave me are brilliant." He said turning his attention back to the book.

"Is that what you've been doing ALL morning?"

"No. I did some experiments from the book and fine tuned a new joke product George and I have been working on for months and THAN I begun my reading"

"Fair enough, I'm going to go get ready, were supposed to be at my parents house in two hours"

"I know dear"

As Hermione did her make up and hair in the mirror wrapped in her towel Fred walked in. Hermione didn't acknowledge his presence as she concentrated on doing her mascara. Fred undressed hoping in the shower and that's when Hermione noticed him.

"Don't be too long," she warned.

"You could always stay to keep an eye on me…or better yet you could join me" called Fred cheekily.

"Your not a child, you don't need supervision," replied Hermione leaving him by himself. Hermione spent forever standing in her closet looking for something. So long in fact that Fred was out of the shower, dressed and ready to go.

"Just hurry up and pick something"

"I can't" whined Hermione.

"We're going to be late"

"All right" Hermione finally grabbed a light blue spaghetti strapped dress that flared at the hips and ended at below her knees. She added a slightly darker blue shawl and black low heel shoes. The last thing she had to add was jewellery. Hermione slipped on the pearl earrings Fred gave her and than gently lifted the necklace out of its box. She let it dangle from her fingers as she admired it. She was surprised when Fred gently lifted the necklace from her hands. He undid the clasp and placed the necklace around her neck. Hermione quickly gathered her hair and held it up so he could do it up. She shivered as his breath tickled the back of her neck. It lasted for a fleeting moment before he had finished doing it up. He kept his hands on her shoulders as she let her hair tumble back down. Fred looked at her in the mirror,

"Beautiful"

"Thank you"

"Anytime my dear" he murmured kissing her cheek. As he did Hermione felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach. She had been feeling them lately whenever he did that or anything for that matter.

"Ready now?"

"Yes"

"Than shall we?" Fred offered his arm and Hermione took it. They walked down stairs and stopped at the closet where they put on their coats, Hermione's was a white fluffy one her parents gave her two Christmases ago and to get her handbag. They apparated to behind a big tree in her parent's front yard. They looked around before coming out from behind it. The curb in front of her parent's house was filled with cars.

"My parent's love to celebrate Christmas" commented Hermione as the walked up the path arm in arm. Hermione didn't even bother ringing the bell this time and just walked straight in. She took her and Fred's cloaks and put them in the closet. She led him into the lounge room and spotted her mum and went right over to her.

"We're here"

"Darling" cried Sarah hugging her tightly and kissing her cheeks. "Merry Christmas sweetie. And Fred, honey. Merry Christmas dear. So good to see you"

"Hey mum, Merry Christmas"

"Sarah, Merry Christmas"

"FRED!" Boomed Andrew cheerfully thumping Fred on the back.

"Andrew, Merry Christmas"

"As to you Fred. How's business"

"Excellent! Really busy this time of the year"

"I can only imagine. Worked on anything new lately?"

"Well, Actually…." The two men walked off chatting heading towards the bar.

"Boys" said Sarah and Hermione smiling and shaking their heads ruefully, than they both laughed.

"How was Christmas yesterday?"

"In four words: Chaotic, Fun, loud, Great" Sarah laughed lightly.

"You'll be spending Christmas with us next year won't you?"

"I'm not sure mother, hopefully"

"I understand honey. Champagne?"

"Sure mum" Sarah disappeared towards the bar to get their drinks. Hermione looked around and waved at some relatives that waved to her. She looked down and fingered her necklace.

"What a beautiful necklace!" Hermione jumped and saw her mum in front of her carrying to glasses. She took one, and smiled.

"Thanks Mother"

"Where ever did you get it?" asked her mother admiring the necklace. "Oh and earrings to match!"

"Fred gave them to me for Christmas"

"Oh isn't he just a doll. He obviously loves you very much"

"Yeah I guess he does" Hermione gave her mum a small smile.

"You're so lucky dearest. I can tell you and Fred will be together forever" Her mum smiled dreamily. "What about my little grand daughter?"

"What makes you think it's a girl?" asked Hermione hiding a grin.

"I can just tell, besides mother's intuition" she tapped her nose, Hermione laughed.

"Well than your _mother's intuition _is right"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh how simply wonderful" cried her mother than she leant over slightly placing her hands on her knees looking directly at Hermione's stomach, "Hello my little grand daughter, Nanna loves you"

"Mother!"

"What I'm just saying hello"

"Hello to what?" asked Andrew, he and Fred reappearing. Hermione's father put an arm around Sarah's shoulder.

"My grand daughter of course. I just knew it, mother's intuition and all" Andrew gave his wife an 'of course whatever you say' look.

"What have you two lovely ladies been talking about," said Fred casually wrapping an arm around her.

"You in fact"

"Good things I hope"

"Oh yes good things"

"I was just saying that you to a such a loving couple. I can tell you two were meant to be,"

Fred smiled, "How nice of you Sarah"

"Fred, I have some more people I want you to meet. They'll be fascinated to hear about your business" spoke up Andrew.

"See you later love," murmured Fred kissing her cheek gently and he disappeared once more into the crowd.

Not a second later trouble came a knocking.

"Mother!" said a husky voice suavely.

"Oh god no" murmured Hermione feeling a headache come on.

"Nikolaos!" cried her mother hugging the tall man that had come out of nowhere. "Mother so good to see you, Merry Christmas" said Nikolaos.

"And Merry Christmas to you". Nikolaos had been calling Sarah 'mother' ever since he dated Hermione a year ago. He was apart of the high-class societies, the son of a Greek oil-shipping tycoon. He didn't know about Hermione being a witch, she hadn't told him. Sure he was the longest relationship she ever had but he wasn't right for her. He was just too arrogant and all he thought about was himself. He was very dashing and a lady's man. With his dark curly shoulder-length hair, dark eyes, nice lips and muscles many girls went out with him, only to find him a heartbreaker, but in Hermione's case she dumped him and he didn't take that well.

"How have you been Mum?"

"Fine dear"

Nikolaos suddenly turned to Hermione as if pretending he never saw her standing there, two words: AS IF!

"Why Hermione, I didn't expect to see you here. You look wonderful, positively beautiful" he lifted her hand to his lips.

"Nikolaos" said Hermione stiffly pulling her hand away. Nikolaos acted as if he didn't notice her coolness towards him.

"How have you been?"

"Fantastic couldn't be better"

"Oh you could be better if you were with me"

"I might just go get another drink" interrupted Sarah, Hermione's eyes widened and she tried to communicate for her mother not to leave but Sarah hurried away.

"Look Nikolaos, I broke up with you. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but you've got to move on. I don't want you"

"Now how could you possibly know that? I'm every woman's dream man," he said airily stepping closer.

"You're not mine"

"You don't know that. I've changed. I want you back. Face it you need me, you can do some much better with me, have everything you want"

"I have everything I want," she answered back with edginess. She was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"I don't believe you do, you don't have me. So Mia-hun, come back to me" he said his face so close to her's his breath tickled across her face. It smelled of beer and mints.

"Nikolaos I said no. See this, I am married okay. I'm happily married and I love Fred, I would never leave him, Especially not for you," she said showing him her wedding ring, her eyes narrowing distrustfully. Nikolaos for some reason of his own just smiled at her,

"This _husband_ of yours could never match up to me dearest. This _husband_ of yours is nothing"

"That _husband_ of mine is BETTER than you'll ever be. You don't compare to him," she hissed.

"Honey is everything all right?" asked Fred coming to Hermione's rescue wrapping an arm around her protectively. He eyed Nikolaos.

"Yes dear" replied Hermione. Fred kissed her cheek still keeping his eye on Nikolaos.

"You must be Fred, Hermione's told me so much about you" Nikolaos mood changed dramatically as he smiled brightly.

"And you are…..?" asked Fred.

Nikolaos looked surprised, "I'm surprised Hermione hasn't mentioned me. I am Nikolaos Latsisi, Hermione's ex-boyfriend" Fred shook Nikolaos outstretched hand.

"Fred Weasley. Nice to meet you"

"The pleasures all mine" Nikolaos smirked.

"Hermione your Aunt wishes to talk to you, something about a good catch" Fred grinned cheekily making Hermione laugh.

"Coming, Good bye Nikolaos"

"Good bye Mia, for now" murmured Nikolaos kissing her hand. "Fred" he said and than walked away.

Hermione shivered glaring at Nikolaos' back.

"Are you sure you're all right" asked Fred concerned.

"I'm fine now that you're here" she replied wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What is with that guy?"

"Ex-Boyfriend, I dumped him, he usually does the dumping so he didn't like it one bit. Now he wants me back and he doesn't care if you're in the picture"

"Sleaze bag"

"Damn Straight"

The tinkling of a bell interrupted them.

"What's that?"

"The dinner bell, come on"

Hermione led him into the large dining room that many years ago when they moved in she magically expanded. Actually every room in the house was magically expanded just no one noticed it. Hermione led Fred to one side of the table. To her dismay Nikolaos sat down on her other side.

"Fuck" she swore under her breath.

"Say something Hermione?" asked Nikolaos smirking at her.

"No" she replied and rolled her eyes to Fred. He smiled sympathetically squeezing her hand and than letting it slide of the table to rest on her knee reassuringly. The waiters began to serve lunch and Hermione and Fred started a conversation with her Aunt and Uncle across from them. Fred poured Hermione a drink and did other small gestures. From a different perspective they looked like a very much in love couple. When Hermione laughed at one of Fred's jokes and kissed his cheek her Aunt decided to give her perspective.

"Harold, aren't they such a beautiful couple? Look at you two you're so cute together," cooed her Aunt Josephine than she turned back to her husband, Harold. "They're so in love, they remind me of Sarah and Andrew when they were young" reminisced Josephine. Hermione and Fred smiled.

"Nice of you to say Josephine" said Fred

"Fred call me Aunt Josie"

"All right than"

"So what do you Frederick?" asked Nikolaos butting in. Fred turned to him.

"My brother and I own our own business"

"What does this business do?"

"We're a joke shop"

"A joke shop" said Nikolaos disdainfully.

"We're a big company with stores all over Europe and were investing in three across Australia"

"How fascinating" replied Nikolaos.

"I think the business is wonderful, children love them" added Hermione.

"So Fred, how's life living with Mia?" said Nikolaos changing topic.

Fred really didn't like this guy, "It's great. We're getting on fine"

"How long have you known Hermione for?"

"We go way back. We went to school together, we've been great friends for years. We finally realised we wanted to be more than friends"

"Charming. So Fred what do you think about that nice tattoo Hermione's got?" said Nikolaos slyly.

'Oh no' Hermione paled. Mortified Hermione closed her eyes and counted to ten.

"Hermione doesn't have one," said Fred. Nikolaos raised an eyebrow cockily,

"Oh really now? Last time I…checked it was there, how could you have possibly not have seen it?" Nikolaos smirked.

"Actually _Nikolaos_ I had it removed." Hermione said Coolly.

"Oh that's too bad. It was a nice tattoo" he said simply and returned to his meal but Hermione saw him smirking. 'Bastard'.

The rest of lunch whenever Nikolaos said something the conversation turned chilly. Apart from that it went fine. After desert everyone drifted off to make small talk with other people. Hermione and Fred sat down to talk with her parents, her Aunt Josephine, Uncle Harold, Aunt Rosemary and Uncle Jim. Hovering nearby talking to some business executives was Nikolaos keeping an eye on them.

"So dear how's the baby?" asked her Aunt Rosemary loudly. They didn't notice but Nikolaos was hanging onto every word.

"Good Aunt Rosemary. Baby's healthy and everything"

"When's the due date?" asked Uncle Jim.

"July 3rd"

"This is the most exciting them to happen since well, since you two got married" said Aunt Josephine excitedly.

"Oh I love buying baby clothes," added Aunt Rosemary. The two sisters started discussing baby presents excitedly and the idea of a baby shower.

"Aunt Josie, Aunt Rose! You know I don't like big things," complained Hermione.

"Uh uh uh. You're not talking us out of it young lady. You must have a baby shower"

"Fine" huffed Hermione, her mother laughed lightly shaking her head at her daughter.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to the bathroom"

"Don't get lost" called Fred cheekily after her.

"You wish". Her reply was met by laughter.

Hermione splashed some cool water on her face and than patted her face dry. Hermione sighed; she really just wanted to go home now. She really loved visiting her family but seeing Nikolaos was really freaking her out, well he was freaking her out. She wished he would just get over it. Hermione touched up her make up and than left the bathroom, she hadn't walked two steps when Nikolaos blocked her path. No one else was around, 'how convenient' thought Hermione bitterly.

"Please move Nikolaos"

"So your pregnant huh?" was all he said.

"Yes Nikolaos" sighed Hermione.

"The only child you should ever have is mine," he said chillingly sending cold shivers down her spine

"Nikolaos stop this, your obsession has gone to far,"

"Oh this isn't an obsession Hermione. You're a drug, an addictive drug" he stepped closer running a slender finger down her cheek. Hermione pulled away,

"Don't touch me"

"What's a matter, you used to like it"

"Nikolaos stop it! Leave me alone, just stay out of my life"

"I can't do that. I need you, Hermione I love you" He grabbed her wrist holding tightly.

"But I don't love you. Let go Nikolaos. You don't want to do this, this isn't you. What happened to make you like this?"

"You made me like this, when you're not around I can't live." He answered grasping her wrist tighter. She gasped trying to pull her arm away.

"You're hurting me!"

"Just like you hurt me"

"Nikolaos let me go!" Nikolaos smiled sardonically pushing her against the wall. He kissed her cheek and she flinched and she tried to push him away.

"Get off me Nikolaos! Stop it!" but Nikolaos didn't, he slid his hands down to her stomach, kissing her harshly on the lips. Hermione whimpered fearfully then suddenly Nikolaos was thrown backwards into the opposite wall. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as she watched him crumple to the ground. A ripple of magic spread from her stomach. Her eyes widened even more, 'please don't tell me my baby did that' she thought. Nikolaos staggered getting off the ground,

"What did you do," he growled coming towards her but he was thrown backwards again like there was an invisible wall between them.

"Go away Nikolaos I never want to see you again! Is that clear. I hate you! I never loved you!" she shouted. There was a flicker of something unidentifiable in his eyes and than he simply walked away. Hermione didn't understand it. Tears welled in her eyes and she slid to the floor sobbing. That's where Fred found her five minutes later when he got worried and came looking for her.

"Hermione sweetie what's wrong?" he asked kneeling beside her wrapping his arms around her. At first she shied away but than leant into him crying.

"Take me home Fred" she whispered.

"Stay here and I'll go tell your parent's were leaving, is that okay?"

"Yes just go".

Fred returned quickly to find she hadn't moved. He gathered her up in his arms and disapparated appearing in their bedroom. He gently set her down on the bed and sat beside her.

"What happened?"

Hermione shook her head, she was no longer crying but she was pale.

"It was Nikolaos wasn't it"

"Hermione nodded.

"That son of a bitch" swore Fred hugging Hermione to him. "What did he do?" he growled, "I swear when I get my hands on him…"

"It's fine Fred, I'm fine"

"No your not, tell me what he did"

"He got aggressive because I wouldn't take him back. He's nuts. He was telling me how I'm a drug and he needs me, when I told him seriously it's over he threw me against the wall. When he put his hands on his stomach he was thrown backwards. It was so weird. When he tried to come at me he was thrown backwards again like there was an invisible barrier between us. Both times I felt a ripple of magic across my stomach. I think it was the baby"

"The baby?"

"Well I dunno. It didn't feel like the accidental magic I used to do when I was younger, that I usually felt all over but this was different"

"Well what ever happened I'm glad you're okay"

"I was so scared, you didn't see him he was so creepy" Hermione shuddered.

"I shouldn't have let you go by your self"

"Fred! Don't blame your self. I was going to the goddamn bathroom in my parent's house! Nobody would have thought something bad would happen."

"Hermione…. Do you love him?"

"WHAT!" Hermione's head shot up looking at him in disbelief. "Fred you have got to be joking. Sure okay I loved him once, but of course I would, I was with him for almost two years. He cheated on me, so I dumped him. I shouldn't have fallen for him in the first place, once a womaniser always a womaniser. I don't love him Fred, and will never love him again. If I loved him would I have even helped you in the first place"

"No I guess not. Hermione?"

"Yes"

"…Nothing"

"No what?"  
"It's nothing, don't worry"

"You sure"

"Yeah" Fred gave Hermione a reassuring squeeze. "Why don't you lie down for awhile?"

"All right".

Fred helped Hermione into bed and than went to do some reading.

Later that evening Hermione was standing in front of the mirror brushing her teeth as Fred changed into pyjamas.

"Fred will you please tell me what you were going to say?" she asked around her toothbrush.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Fred putting on his boxers.

"You do too, don't play dumb with me Fred" Hermione spit out the toothpaste and rinsing her brush.

"I was going to say, you still have that tattoo he was talking about don't you"

Hermione sighed; she had hoped no one would find out.

"Yes I do, it's under a concealment charm"

"Than how did he know about it?" Hermione sighed again sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"Well on the night that Nikolaos and I first uh you know… well it just so happens the charm had worn off and he saw it. After that he just loved to see it, thought it was sexy" she laughed bitterly, "Arsehole"

"How come you never told me about it?"

"Fred I told no one about my tattoo"

"Show me"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come one, please? I want to see it"

"Oh all right" sighed Hermione. She took her wand and muttered the counter charm.

" So where is it?"

"It's on the small of my back". Fred grinned and lifted her shirt so he could see it. Her shorts hid half of it so he pulled them down so he could just see it.

"Fred!"

"What? I'm just getting a better look"

"Yeah look at what?"

"The tattoo of course" It was a very nice tattoo. It was a rose that was done in red and black. The black petals were wilted. "That's a sweet tattoo, and he was right it is sexy"

Hermione stood up putting her shorts back in the right place.

"I think you've looked for long enough"

"Oh, Well I guess since you showed me yours you can see mine"

"Oh you hypocrite! You had a tattoo too. Why didn't you tell me," she mocked.

"Hey, you never asked. No one knows I have one not even George"

"Well show me," she said eagerly.

Fred muttered the counter charm and the tattoo appeared on his upper right arm right on his muscle. It was a gothic looking black cross.

"When did you get this?" she asked tracing the tattoo.

"End of year six. What about you"

"The summer before year seven."

"You rebel you"

"Don't you dare tell anyone I have one, I'll never live it down"

"I won't as long as you don't tell anyone about mine"

"Deal" They shook hands.

"You know yours is pretty sexy too"

"Why did you get one in the first place, miss perfect good two shoes"

"It was a dare from my Muggle friends. I never imagined you'd get a tattoo either"

Fred shrugged, "I saw it and thought it would look cool". Hermione rolled her eyes and left the bathroom while Fred went to the toilet. Fred joined her in bed not much later and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine Fred, you worry too much"

"Just looking out for my girls".

* * *

**You guys know what to do, please review i take anonymous and signed! MEL**


	8. Birthday Makeovers

**A/N: Hello everyone, i finally have chapter 8 up and running. Exams are over thank god. I have gotten my scien exam back- 75 yay! I passed. I'm very please with that. I have my English, Maths and Japanese tests still to recieve. I should have chapter 9 up soon, my friend Emma i have to say thank you too because she helped me write it! **

**I have a disco to go to on Friday night and a party on Sunday: Death by Chocolate. LOL. We put on face masks and than are fed chocolate cake...mmmmm heavan. Yum. Than not this monday but next monday we have about 38 students from Newcastle (place near Sydney) that are coming to Moree, no idea why, this place is a hole. Anyway so they'll be here for awhile and were having a disco for them on the tuesday. It should be good. My friend emma is playing "host" to a student and so are some of my other friends, lucky. We have year 10 graduation coming up so that should be good. So excited, only 4 weeks left of school. **

**School at the moment is pretty sad with the death of a yr 8 students mother in a car accident. :( The funeral is on this Thursday so if you guyssay your prayers please keep her in your mind. That weekend there was a total of 500 car accidents in New South Wales with half of them having at least one death. Pretty scary huh? All right so everyone i hope you enjoy the chapter, god bless you all. Please review.**

**Love Mel xxoo.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Hermione sighed flipping through some files. She had been back at work for three days now. Soon after New Years Day Hermione went straight back to work. As she flipped through the files something caught her eye. The file was from the Adoption Deparment, curiously Hermione flipped it open to find Janelle's adoption form. There was a yellow post-it note on the front adressed to her,

'Please read over and approve papers. They will need signing and sent immediately back. Applicant must have one recommendation, find someone suitable.'

Hermione grinned, 'too easy' she thought and begun to write out a recommendation for Janelle from Herself. Who better than to get a recommendation from. When she was done Hermione read through the papers and signed them, sealing them up in an envelope. She set the envelope in the out box sitting on her desk. Smiling to herself Hermione continued on with the rest of her work. By five O'Clock her out box was full to the brim and Hermione had gotten through all her files.

Hermione reclined in her chair looking out the window. Below her muggles were walking around laughing and chattering as they shopped. Right across from Hermione, she saw a paint shop and it got her thinking about colour schemes for the nursery. Hermione had already decided that they would not be painting the child's whole room pink. She was strongly leaning towards Sunny Yellow walls with Blue or purple trimmings or maybe even both. The only other thing she was positive about was her daughter would be bought up in both the wizarding and muggle worlds. Her child was not going to be ingorant to her heritage. Hermione rubbed her ever expanding tummy absently. It was now a very nice bump that was visible, so now the whole ministry knew she was expecting. Hermione sighed in frustration when her thoughts turned to Fred. Fred was so kind, caring, gentle, loving and attentive that it was making her crazy. The more he did it the more she couldn't take it. It was getting harder and harder to keep herself in denial of her feelings, which were confusing to say the least. She had tried blaming the hormones and that she was only thinking these things because he was the father of her child, but no matter how hard she tried to come up with an excuse they weren't working. Hermione wiped away the tears that fell down her cheeks in frustration.

"Damn these hormones" she muttered.

"Mrs Weasley is everything all right?" Hermione turned away from the window to see Margot standing at her desk the out box in her hands looking worried.

"Everything's fine Margot, just my stupid Hormones mucking about"

Margot smiled sympathetically, "All right than Mrs Weasley. Have a nice evening" Margot turned and walked towards the door.

"Margot?" Margot stopped at the door and turned back questioningly.

"Just a tip for you, don't get married or have kids too young. Live your life, start a career, you're only young once so get out there and have some fun won't you"

"I will Mrs- Hermione. I wasn't planning on having kids too young at all. To tell the truth I want to travel the world and one day end up with a good career and loving husband like my role model" Hermione smiled, Margot had a good head on her shoulders and there would be a great guy waiting out there for her.

"She sounds pretty terrific"

"Yeah she is"

"So who is this wonderful role model?"

Margot smiled, "It's you". Hermione was speechless; she was Margot's role model.

"Well see you tomorrow Mrs Weasley". Margot quietly closed the door behind her leaving Hermione alone in her office. Hermione smiled happily to herself, Margot was such a wonderful girl. Now Hermione knew Margot pretty well and when Hermione had been able to get Margot to come out of her shell, Margot had confided in her. Hermione had found out Margot went to Hogwarts, she had been in Ravenclaw so she was very smart. She was a very shy person at school so many people ignored her and she didn't have many friends. She had been head of her class, head of her year and she came second only to Hermione in her NEWT final exams. She also knew Margot in school dated one guy from Hufflepuff, his name was Adrian. He was her first boyfriend at the age of 16. They had broken up after graduation; he had wanted different things to her. Hermione knew that since than she'd had no other boyfriends. Margot was a pure blood. Her Mother was Irish and her Father was half Greek/half Italian. Her parents were wealthy but Margot refused to let them buy anything for her. She had on her own nice apartment near work and had got her job without any help.

Now Margot didn't have any boyfriends because she was ugly, no she was just too shy. In fact Margot was very pretty but she tried not to show it. Margot was of just above average height, she was thin but not stick thin, and she had curves. Her skin was usually a light tan except for when she came back from the Mediterranean where she spent the Christmas holidays with her parents. Those times she came back with a very brown complexion. She had wavy, dark red hair with blonde highlights, and to finish off the appearance, ocean blue eyes. Hermione thought she was stunning but Margot hid her face behind her hair so know one could properly see her face. She wore clothes that didn't particularly show of her figure and Hermione always saw her in suits: Mid calf length skirts or long pants, blouses and a jacket. Plus she wore glasses. They were actually quite cute but you rarely got to see them and Hermione just knew contacts would help bring her eyes out. That's when Hermione had her brilliant beyond brilliant idea. Margot's birthday was January 11th, in three days time. It was also a Saturday, which was even better. Perfect for her birthday surprise for Margot.

On Thursday Hermione was once again staring out the window, this time she was thinking about different things. The first was Margot's birthday surprise and the second was Harry. She was worried about him, she hadn't heard from him since Christmas day which is why she asked him to met her for lunch today, well actually she ordered him to. It was now 12:30pm Harry would be arriving any minute now. A light knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in Margot" called Hermione; Hermione always knew when Margot was at the door.

"Uh Mrs Weasley?" said Margot coming into the office. Hermione spun to look at her, as usual Margot had her hair down shielding most of her face, the black skirt, white blouse and black jacket. She was also holding a bunch of files. Hermione shook her head mentally.

"Yes Margot"

"Mr Potter has arrived"

"Let him in"

Margot nodded and went back to the door; Hermione heard her soft voice talking to Harry.

"Mr Potter, Mrs Weasley will see you now"

"Thank you" replied Harry. Shortly after he came in with Margot behind him.

"Was there anything else Margot?" asked Hermione. Margot nodded stepping forward, Hermione saw her eyes slide quickly to Harry than back to her.

"Yes, Mrs Abbot-Boot's secretary bought these up. They need to be read and signed" Hermione nodded taking the files.

"Thank you Margot. Oh how rude of me. Harry this is Margot Amherst, my secretary slash personal assistant. Margot this is Harry Potter, a close friend of mine"

"Nice to meet you Mr Potter" said Margot softly shaking his hand. Harry smiled brightly at her,

"And you Miss Amherst". Margot nodded and than edged towards the door.

"Anything you need Mrs Weasley"

"No thankyou Margot, that will be all". Margot nodded and disappeared.

"Harry how are you doing?" Hermione hugged him tightly.

"I'm doing good Hermione, Really I am. I'm actually quite happy," insisted Harry seeing the look she gave him. "So is your secretary always like that?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "Yeah, she's very shy"

"How old is she, she looks quite young"

"She's 20 this Saturday."

"She seems like a lovely lady"

"She is. I'm planning on doing something for her birthday"

"That's very nice of you"

"I'm just a nice person"

"And you're modest"

"Exactly. Now let's go to lunch".

Harry and Hermione went to a restaurant nearby and had a lovely lunch. Harry looked very happy, he was laughing, and Hermione's worries were slowly ebbing away. After lunch Harry went off to Quidditch training and Hermione went back to work. At six o'clock she packed up her things ready to leave. When she left her office Margot was still at her desk working away.

"Working day is over Margot time to go home"

"I was just leaving" Margot stood up grabbing her handbag; together they went down to the atrium. As they walked through the atrium Hermione was mentally making her over.

"Margot what are you doing for your birthday on Saturday"

"Nothing at all. My Parent's are away at the moment in New Zealand. I'll just spend the day at home or something"

"That's too bad Margot. Well I have to get home, have a husband to look after". Margot smiled and said Good night before apparating away. Hermione grinned in anticipation before apparating home.

Bright and Early Saturday morning Hermione was out of bed, showered and dressed by 9:00am. Hermione had decided to wear jeans and a chocolate brown beaded tank top. She hummed quietly to herself as she made Fred's breakfast; he was still in bed dead to the world. Hermione made his morning coffee setting it down on the table next to the daily prophet. She paused for a second as she heard a thud and than heavy footsteps above her and than a door slam. Fred was awake. She had just set his breakfast down when he entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning" said Hermione.

"Morning" mumbled Fred sitting down. He looked up at her, "What aren't you eating breakfast?"

"I am but not here. I told you last night, I'm taking a friend out for her birthday and the first thing where doing is having breakfast at a nice café I know"

"Mhhmm. Okay. Have fun" Fred yawned widely in the middle of his sentence.

"I will. I'm leaving in a few minutes so you have the duty of washing up okay?"

"Okay."

Hermione left him to go get her coat, handbag, two sets of nice clothes and her shoes. Before she walked out the door she went back into the kitchen.

"I'm going now. I won't be back until after dinnertime. I'm taking Margot to dinner with some friends."

"Got it. Bye Babe"

Hermione didn't say anything and simply apparated over to Margot's apartment building.

Hermione looked around impressed, 'nice place' she thought. She took the elevator to the 10th floor where Margot lived in apartment 10C. Hermione found her apartment and rapped on the door. She heard movement inside and than the door opened.

"Mrs Weasley?" asked Margot opening the door fully. Margot stood in front of her with her hair in a messy ponytail, grey sweat pants and a black singlet top.

"And good morning to you Margot. Happy Birthday" replied Hermione.

"Thanks….Why are you here?" asked Margot curiously.

"Because it's your birthday and I'm taking you out" Hermione walked into Margot's apartment and looked around. The walls where white with blue trimming and the carpet was white. The furnishings were made of wood and the couches were a deep blue. It was a very nice apartment. Margot was looking at her confused.

"I hope you haven't eaten"

"I haven't"

"Okay good, now go get in the shower" Margot was still looking at her odd. "Come on Margot get in that shower, can't waste time have a lot of things to do today"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you are a friend and I want to help you celebrate your birthday. So chop, chop" Margot grinned,

"Sure thing".

While Margot showered Hermione looked in her wardrobe. Just as she suspected there was no casual or fancy clothes whatsoever. Hermione tutted, "This just won't do". She pulled out a set of clothes she bought laying them on the bed; a pair of skinny jeans and a short sleeve Pink top. From Margot's things she found a pair of simple low-heeled black shoes and to her surprise a nice chocolate brown knee-length coat that was hanging right at the back of the wardrobe to complete the outfit.

Not long after Margot came out and looked at the clothes on the bed.

"What are these?"

"You're clothes for today, go on put them on". While Margot got dressed Hermione had a look around the rest of the apartment. The apartment consisted of a lounge room, kitchen, small dining room, two bedrooms, a bathroom and a balcony off the lounge room. Hermione turned around when she heard the bedroom door open. Margot stood their shifting awkwardly.

"You look fantastic!" cried Hermione inspecting her approvingly.

"I haven't worn Jeans for ages" admitted Margot.

"Yes well every young woman needs a pair of hipster jeans. Now I think you should leave your hair in a ponytail. Now grab your coat, handbag and put on your shoes we have a café to get to" Margot nodded and collected her things. Hermione had chosen to go to a Muggle café so they took Muggle transportation. She hailed a taxi and in no time at all where having breakfast at a quiet out of the way café.

"This place is very nice," commented Margot.

"Yeah, my friends and I during the summers used to come here all the time"

"So what else did you have planned for the day?"

"Well I decided you need a change. You're 20 now and it's the start of a new decade for you, the 20's, a great time for those who choose to embrace it. To go with your new age you need a new look. So where doing a whole overhaul. From top to bottom. I can guarantee you'll love it. Now don't get the wrong idea I think you're beautiful the way you are but I think a change will be good. I just have to tell you the suits you wear darling leave them for the older women, I have to admit you can carry the look just it's not right for a 20 year old. Think of this as a re-birthing"

Margot was silent for a moment thinking about it,

"Maybe you're right, I don't think I've let myself buy something I really like for ages. I guess a change would be good"

"Now don't seem daunted, we're not going to change your personality we're just getting you to feel good about yourself. Sometimes looking good on the outside gives us more confidence in ourselves"

"You may be right".

Half an hour later they were hitting the streets of Muggle London, A place Margot had yet to explore.

"So where to first"

"To see an old friend, Marcus Paderleki" Hermione led Margot down a side street packed with people until they stopped in front of a shop with a big glass window taking up most of the shop front and a sliding glass door. On the window written in blue scrawl was 'Hair impressions'.

"I thought we were seeing your friend" Said Margot.

"We are" Hermione walked into the shop and a tall blonde haired guy reorganising products turned to them. They guy in question broke into a huge smile and hurried over, his bright green eyes alight.

"Mia Darling, it's been like so long, what have you been up to girl? How is that boy treating you? You're getting big girl," he said excitedly hugging her.

"Hey Marcus, thanks I really wanted to hear that." She said sarcastically. "No, I've been great. Fred's been good. I haven't been doing much just you know working, looking after Fred, he's such a child sometimes" They both laughed. Marcus turned to Margot eyeing her up and down.

"And who is the gorgeous girl? Why haven't I met her before? Mia she's absolutely stunning though she could do with some, how can I put this? Changes?"

"Exactly what I was thinking. Marcus this is Margot Amherst, Margot this is Marcus Paderleki. He is the best hair stylist around"

"Oh stop!" he cried hitting her playfully, "You'll make me blush"

"Right so Marcus I was hoping you and your girls could help me give Margot a new look. You know the hair, the feet, the hands, waxing. You get the idea, that is if you're not to busy"

"But of course. I am never too busy for you girl! Margot my darling, you are gorgeous but when I am done with you, you will look like a super model. Come sit, let me work". Margot nervously sat in a chair at Hermione's encouragement.

Over the next hour or two Hermione supervised the changes going on. Margot's hair was layered and her blonde highlights re-done as they were growing out. They gave her a proper manicure and pedicure, painting her nails and toe nails a pale pink. She had waxing of the eyebrows, legs and whatever other place Margot would allow. They than did her makeup, outlining her eyes darkly so they stood out. When they were done Margot was sitting back in her original chair with her eyes shut tightly.

"You can look now," said Hermione. Margot slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

"Oh my" she whispered running a hand through her hair.

"Does she look fabulous or what?" said Marcus proudly. Margot was totally speechless; she couldn't believe it was her sitting in the chair.

"You did a good job. So what do you think?"

"I- I-I love it. I can't believe that's me! I'm speechless," exclaimed Margot.

Marcus beamed even more, "My work here is done".

"Thank you so much Marcus, you are the best" Hermione kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you when I can okay. Right now Margot and I have some shopping to do".

"Hermione how can you keep going? We've been shopping for hours," whined Margot (secretly she was loving it) as they tried on shoes in the shoe department of Macy's.

"We're almost done I promise. Than we can go eat lunch," replied Hermione trying on a pair of shoes than tossing a pair to Margot. "I think these will suit you".

After trying on several more pairs of shoes they were paying for them along with a few other things. So far Hermione had gotten Margot to buy two pairs of jeans, two pairs of three quarter pants, a pair of shorts, nice pair of black pants, three nice skirts, a dress and many tops to go with everything. Now they were on to finding some shoes. After lunch they were going to look for make up and jewellery and to get her some contacts. Hermione and Margot proudly walked down the street with their many a shopping bags. Hermione had bought some things for herself as well. They had lunch at a café nearby.

"I have to thank you Hermione. I'm having a great time"

"I'm glad you are. I've had fun too, by the end I'm going to be beat"

"Oh is this wearing you out?" asked Margot concerned. Hermione laughed.

"It is, but whenever I go shopping that's what happens"

"Oh. Hey Hermione"

"Yeah?"

"What's Harry like?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione hiding a smile.

"Well is he like they say he is. I've always wanted to know what he was like. I mean is he as they say he is in the magazines or is he much more. What's Harry like as a person not as a celebrity?" asked Margot curiously. Hermione thought for a moment.

"Harry is great. He doesn't act like a celebrity, he is down to earth. Harry is lovely. He is such a great friend; he listens to you and will always stick up for you. He is so much more than what they say he is. He just acts like a normal person he doesn't think of him self as anything special. All he wants to do is live life normally, find someone to love and one day have a family"

"You're so lucky to have such a great friend," sighed Margot stirring her tea thoughtfully.

"I guess I am," agreed Hermione.

Four hours later Hermione and Margot we're walking into Margot's apartment laden with shopping bags. They had gotten some excellent bargains; they found the right make up for Margot, nice jewellery and a good set of contacts for her. They flopped on the couch pretty worn out.

"I had so much fun now I am beat" muttered Margot resting her feet. "Thanks for such a great day"

"What do you mean? It's not over yet"

"What? You're joking, what else could you possibly have planned"

"I'm taking you to dinner at Fabio's"

"Fabio's! Oh my god that place is really hard to get into! How on earth did you manage it?" cried Margot.

"I errr…. have my ways" replied Hermione vaguely.

"I don't know what to say but you're just the best friend I could ever have" said Margot hugging Hermione. Hermione smiled.

"That means a lot to me it really does. Now Missy it's time we got ready for the big night"

An hour and a half later Hermione and Margot were both dressed for dinner. Hermione had put on her other outfit for dinner. She put on a pair of nice black slacks that flared and had an intricate silver design across the waistband and the belt attached to it was black and the end hung down. Her top was a silk purple and pink floral top and flowed out over her bump. She pulled her hair back in some clips and wore silver diamond drop earrings and a matching necklace and bracelet and she wore black low-heeled shoes. Hermione had simple make up on and was about to show Margot how to do hers properly. Margot was wearing her new black pants that felt like silk. They flared out and fitted her nicely; her top was a silk boob-tube top that ended just over the edge of her pants. The top was blue and had a Chinese design to it; she wore a pair of dangly diamond and aquamarine earrings with a matching bracelet and a silver necklace with a heart pendant dangling of it. Margot was standing determinedly in front of the mirror concentrating on putting on eyeliner like Hermione showed her. Hermione watched on approvingly. When Margot had finished her make up they were ready to go out.

* * *

**Hey gusy you know what to do! Push the purple button...**


	9. The hardests three words to say

**A/N: Hey guys i have another chapter. This chapter was written by my friend Emma and I. Em has been a big help in this story, i have been able to bounce ideas of her, she reviews my story and lets me ramble on about it and helps me when i'm stuck. Emmathank you so much for helping me, she would have helped me write this author note but sheis busy. Lub u ems:)**

**Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed, i appreciate it alot, alot alot! So guys i hope you like this chapter, i'll try to update again about this time next week. Please review and let me know what you think, i accept anonymous reviews! Thanks everyone!**

**Hugs,**

**Mel :)****

* * *

****Chapter 9**

Soon enough Hermione was walking through the door of Fabio's with Margot behind her. Hermione walked over to the desk where a pretty Italian woman in her early 30's was standing talking to a couple. The woman called over a waitress and the couple were led away. The woman saw Hermione and smiled brightly.

"Hello Hermione, I was wondering when you would be here"

"Hello Liliana. Has everyone else arrived?"

"Yes they have"

"Good, now it's just the birthday girl" Hermione leaned in so Margot couldn't hear. "Everything set? The cake, the boys, the decorations and most importantly the table"

"Yes Hermione everything is set. Everything is running smoothly, no need to worry"

"Thanks for this Liliana"

"It is my pleasure, tell me how is Frederick?"

"Fred's good, he's having a night in tonight. Is Giovanni out back cooking up a storm?"

"As usual"

"Say hi to him for me than, oh and say hi to Sebastiano and Carlotta. Well best not keep everyone waiting."

"I will, have a nice night"

Hermione smiled and walked into the dining area with Margot behind her,

"You know the owners," she hissed in awe.

"Yes their lovely people" Hermione went right down to the back of the restaurant where it was more private. Fold out screens surrounded the sides of each private table that didn't have a wall. They walked into the private table in the far left corner.

"Happy Birthday" half shouted/half whispered the group of girls waiting for them. Margot stood there stunned. The area had been decorated for a birthday and there was a big banner. Helium balloons bobbed against the ceiling and others were held down by weights. Around the table was an assortment of women.

"Now I have two very special people here that I thought you would like to see," said Hermione, Margot looked at her questioningly. Two young women Margot's age made their way over to Margot smiling brightly. Margot stood their shocked looking at them before she engulfed them in a humungous hug.

"Happy Birthday Margot" said Claire who had curly strawberry blonde hair, bright green eyes and a nice golden tan.

"Happy Birthday Margot" cried Alana who had raven black dead straight hair, ice blue eyes and a pale complexion.

Hermione had personally found the girls and flown them into London and found them accommodation. At Hogwarts Claire and Alana had been Margot's best friends, and like her were loners and shy like Margot. After Hogwarts they had failed to keep in touch. Claire had been flown in from California, America two days ago. Hermione had found her in Los Angeles. Claire was down to earth and had really adapted to the beach life style. She could surf, was a part time lifeguard and lived in tank tops, swimmers, boardies and hippie skirts. Claire had a slight American accent and had opened her own business, a clothing store that featured her own clothing line. Claire's store was doing very well and Claire had a boyfriend, Mark whom she had been dating for six months. Alana on the other hand had flown in two days ago from the other side of the world, Australia. She had been living in Canberra and also had a slight Australian accent going on. Alana was not as easy going as Claire, she was more organised, a very neat person but she was a nice girl. Alana was studying at the Australian Wizarding University of Canberra; Alana wanted to become a healer and was doing her practical part of her study at St Julius'. Alana had a more sophisticated look, wearing designer clothes and the like. Her parents were rich and influential Australian Wizards. When Alana was three they moved to England for business and than moved back to Australia when Alana was seventeen. Alana was currently single.

"I can't believe you're here! I missed you both so much! I'm sorry I never kept in touch," said Margot.

"I'm sorry, I missed you too," cried Claire sniffling.

"I'm sorry I never contacted you there really is no excuse, but from now on I promise to write, fire call whatever. You look great Margot, you look fantastic! Drop dead Gorgeous!" added Alana.

"Thanks it's all because of Hermione. I'm just so glad you're here. I can't thankyou enough for doing this Hermione"

"Oh stop it. Now sit down so we can order"

The other people at the birthday dinner were Janelle (the boss), Kelly (a co-worker), Charlotte (A secretary, and friend), Martha (Co-Worker), Gabbie (cousin) and Lara (cousin). They all complimented Margot on her new look making her blush to no end but inside she was feeling so happy and pleased.

A waitress brought their food out soon after they ordered and the air was filled with the sound of laughter, chatter and the clinking of glasses, cutlery and plates. The food was delicious. Hermione had gone for their famous Italian style Lasagne and salad. Some other chose the Lasagne too; others had assortments of pasta's, spaghettis, ravioli etc. Dinner was lovely and many photos where taken. When the plates had been cleared away they bought out the presents. Margot received photo frames, make up, jewellery, clothing and money. Hermione saw Liliana moving around the restaurant and she discreetly caught her eye. Liliana mouthed 'now?' to her and Hermione nodded, with a grin Liliana disappeared into the kitchens.

"Something wrong Hermione?" asked Margot.

"No everything's great, are you having a good time?"

"A fantastic time, best day of my life I think" Everyone at the dinner smiled, pleased that Margot was having a good time. Hermione saw the five guys come out holding a birthday cake and she smiled even more.

"And it's just about to get better"

"What are you talking about?" asked Margot than she saw the guys and the cake and her face burned with embarrassment. Suddenly the guys broke into song. They were professional singers that sung regularly at the restaurant.

"_Happy Birthday to you…_

_Happy Birthday to you…_

_Happy Birthday dear Margot,_

_Happy Birthdayyy to yoouuuu!"_

They placed the cake in front of her. "Hip hip" shouted one of them.

"Hurray" shouted everyone else.

"Hip hip"

"Hurray"

"Make a wish Margot" called Alana. Margot smiled and with a big intake of breath she blew all the candles out at once. Everyone clapped and whistled. Than one by one the five guys kissed her cheek wishing her a happy birthday, Margot never looked so embarrassed before. The five men bowed to everyone and than discreetly left the group. The cake was cut and handed out; they had chosen a double chocolate mud cake with white icing and edible pink and purple flowers on top. The cake was scrumptious and it bought on many more conversations and eating.

Meanwhile………….

Fred sat on the couch musing on what he was going to do. He had spent all day down in the basement working on new products and tinkering with old ones. Now it was nearing dinnertime and he was thinking of something to do. When it hit him. The England vs. Australia cricket match was on tonight; he could order pizza and get Harry to come over for a guy's night in. Resolutely Fred stood up and walked over to the fireplace. Not five minutes later Harry's head appeared in the fireplace.

"What's up Fred?"

"Nothing. What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing at all"

"Cool, want to come over, we'll have pizza and watch the cricket."

"Sure sounds brilliant, I also know that James Bond: Die another day is on tonight too. I'll bring the beers?"

"You've got yourself a deal see you in 10?"

"I'll be there"

After Harry's head left the fireplace Fred got up and went to order pizza from the nearby Pizza Place. Harry arrived not too much later stumbling out of the fireplace holding a case of beer.

"Hey right on time" said Fred clapping Harry on the back, "How are you holding up man?"

"I'm cool, yeah it hurt but I'm getting over it. I'll be fine"

"Good to hear, good to hear, I am really sorry for the way Ginny treated you, you didn't deserve it, really you didn't."

"Hey Fred mate it isn't you're fault, seriously don't feel like you need to apologise for _her_. Really mate, don't feel like you need to say anything"

"But I do, it wasn't right, you're a great bloke and you didn't deserve it. You were nothing short of a devoted husband, and you loved her so unconditionally and she just ripped out your heart, chucked it on the floor and stepped on it. I don't know how she could so something like that to you. Harry seriously you'll come to me if you need to talk won't you" insisted Fred.

"Yeah of course buddy, I promise I will."

The doorbell interrupted them.

"That will be the pizza," said Fred going out to the front hall. Fred returned moments later with two large steaming pizzas. He set them down on the table and plopped down on the couch, were Harry joined him. They quickly decided on what to watch and turned the telly on to the movie channel to watch James Bond.

"You know I never imagined you would end up settling down. I was shocked when George got married and everything but you, I thought you would be the young, carefree, prankster always." Said Harry thoughtfully chewing his slice of pizza.

"Yeah at one stage I thought so too. I always said I'd be a bachelor doing his own thing and always being the prankster that never grew up but hey things didn't turn out like that. Things changed, I changed, I realised I umm… wanted what everyone else had I suppose. Someone who was always going to be there, someone to love every day and be with and that person is Hermione. Hermione is…she's everything to me, she's wonderful. She's caring, sweet, funny and so cutely stubborn " he paused to laugh softly.

"Every time I see her it's like time stops around me and all I can think about is her. I love everything about her, the way she does her hair, they way it smells of strawberries, the way she laughs, her smile and even the look she gives me when I do something she disapproves of. I don't know how to describe it but I still feel the butterflies in my stomach every time she smiles. I love how she just listens to me and takes what I say seriously, how she always knows what to say and that she's not afraid to take chances and wants to be so independent. I love the fact that when I wake up in the morning she's going to be there and I just love everything about her, the good and the bad."

Harry gave a smile, "Yeah I know how that feels, well felt like" he said quietly.

"You'll feel like that again I know you will, with some one special"

"Yeah. I can really see that you love Hermione so much. You're completely head over heels for her"

"Yeah I am" said Fred quietly looking at the photo frame on the table next to the pizza box. It was of Hermione and Fred on Christmas Day. In the picture Fred came up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, both of them laughed and the Hermione in the picture turned around to wrap her hands around Fred's neck. In the photo they shared a kiss and looked so happy, the picture of the perfect couple. As Fred looked at the picture he came to such an obvious conclusion, he looked back up at Harry with wide eyes.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I love her," he said in an awed whisper. Harry laughed at his expression,

"Yeah mate we know other wise you wouldn't have married her"

"No I mean, I love her, I really love her. I love her so much it hurts" he said as if realising it for the first time. Harry nodded and smiled rolling his eyes,

"Yeah Fred, we know. It sounds like you're only just releasing it" Harry laughed at the absurdity of it turning back to the T.V.

Fred sighed softly taking a drink of beer. "I am," he said so quietly that Harry never heard him.

Hermione as quietly as she could unlocked the front door and slowly opened it cringing as it creaked. Silently she closed and locked it behind her. Hermione shrugged off her coat and put it in the hall closet with her handbag and took of her shoes. She tiptoed down the hall and up the stairs careful not to bump into anything, she knew she was home later than anticipated. After dinner they had gone out clubbing and now she was home at three in the morning and Fred would be fast asleep. Hermione tiptoed into the bedroom grateful that the carpet could now muffle her footsteps. Hermione grabbed something quickly and slipped into the bathroom. Hermione sleepily took of her make up and jewellery and put on the clothes she grabbed. After going to the toilet Hermione slipped back into the bedroom. With a tired yawn she quietly crawled into bed. She froze as Fred mumbled in his sleep. She pulled the covers up to her chin and tried to get comfortable. She stopped fidgeting as Fred mumbled again and rolled over to her, flinging his arm around her. Hermione stayed as still as possible thinking she had disturbed him. Fred mumbled once more pulling her closer to him. Hermione could have sworn she heard him mumble her name.

"Hermione." he murmured again in his sleep confirming that Hermione was not hearing things. Hermione studied Fred's face, he looked so peaceful and relaxed and he had a small smile on his face. Hermione relaxed and than almost immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione groaned as sunlight filtered through the window. It was way to early to get up. She rolled over away from the sun burying her head in to Fred's chest as best she could, she didn't even register what she was doing all she knew was she wanted to sleep. She sighed tiredly drifting off to asleep again. She was woken again when she felt someone watching her. Hermione sleepily looked up to see Fred silently watching her with a small smile his arm still around her.

"Hey you" said Hermione softly.

"Hey" he replied but he didn't seem very focused his eyes looked distant.

"Did you have a nice night?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, Harry came over, did you have fun?"

"I did. Margot looks sensational, I've never seen her look so good, she's couldn't stop thanking me for helping her get a new look. She loved dinner and it was just a great night."

"I didn't hear you get back last night"

"Yeah it was pretty late, you were dead to the world."

"And how late is pretty late?"

"Umm…. three o'clock"

"What? What in gods name where you doing at three o'clock in the morning?"

"Ahh clubbing" she replied weakly.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" shouted Fred.

"Yes Fred, Pregnant not dieing!" she exclaimed sitting up angrily.

"You shouldn't endanger yourself! You're supposed to be relaxing and looking after your health! You have a child to think of!"

"Yeah but it doesn't have to rule my life. Honestly Fred, don't worry so much. It's not like I was drinking or anything!"

"Yeah but everyone else around you was! You could have been hurt or raped for god's sake! What happened to your common sense?"

"I am not that stupid! I was looking after myself just fine besides the girls were there. Anyways the only reason I went in the first place was to look out for the girls and make sure none of them got too drunk and got home safely."

"That's not an excuse Hermione! One of the older women could have done that job and you could have come home and rested. You can't just do everything you used to at full speed, you have to take time out and watch yourself!"

"I think I should go make breakfast before I say something I will regret" Hermione got out of bed and stormed downstairs. Hermione angrily used her wand to fry eggs in the frying pan. It took her less time to cook with her wand and in no time at all had breakfast finished.

"Fred" called Hermione angrily slamming his plate down.

"Coming" he answered from somewhere in the house, he joined her moments later. Hermione sat down and silently began eating. Hermione noticed that Fred was watching her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing" he replied.

Hermione frowned at his answer, clearly it was nothing but she didn't say anything further. Hermione cleaned up after breakfast and than went upstairs to have a shower and change. Deciding to leave Fred alone to his own devices down in the basement, Hermione made her way down to her office. When she reached the ground floor she could hear him stomping around in the basement and he was slamming things around, Hermione winced, as there was a breaking of glass and swearing when Fred slammed something down to hard, he was quite angry. She didn't want to deal with him like that, the Weasleys were well known for their temper. Hermione worked hard through the morning blocking out the swearing, explosions and breaking of glass coming from the basement. At lunchtime Hermione emerged from her office to make lunch, when she was done she set lunch on the table and went over to the door leading to the basement. She rapped on the door loudly, the tinkering stopped and there was silence.

"Fred?"

"What!" he snapped back. Keeping her growing frustration and anger in check Hermione answered calmly.

"Lunch is ready Fred, would you please come out of there and have something to eat"

There was a brief silence as if he was thinking it over.

"Fine, be there in a minute" came the brief answer. Hermione sighed and than turned around going back to the kitchen. Fred came in shortly after sitting down he didn't say a word. As soon as he was done Fred silently rinsed his plate and stacked it in the dishwasher and than as soon as he came he left returning back into the safety of the basement. Hermione sighed with her head in her hands. What was she going to do with him? Her emotions were running on high and she felt like hitting something or someone. Hermione angrily stacked her dishes in the dishwasher and tidied up the kitchen after lunch before she went back to her office to finish her work. By mid day she was finished and was feeling bored. She couldn't talk to Fred, god she just wanted to give him a good swift kick to the backside. Hermione decided to play a game that she had found the other day called Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Hermione waited for it to load and than she began to play………………..

Fred growled furiously stirring the purple liquid in the cauldron. He stopped to add some monkswood before stirring it clockwise five times. Fred sighed

Was he over reacting?Fred shook his head.

No of course he wasn't. He had been worried about her and the baby! He had every right to be.

_Is that the real reason you're avoiding her?_ Piped up a little voice in his head. Fred frowned; yes there is no other reason. Fred laughed suddenly, who was he kidding? Of course there was another reason. He was upset because he couldn't tell her how he felt because he knew she didn't love him back. Fred checked his watch and noticed it was time to make dinner. Fred sighed taking the cauldron off the fire and pouring the liquid into vials to set before going upstairs. Fred frowned when he heard Hermione shouting; curiously he wandered down the hall to her office. As he neared her office her shouting became clearer. Fred lent an ear to the door frowning.

"DIE DIE DIE! YOU SON OF A BITCH! TAKE THAT!" came Hermione's voice angrily and vigorous banging of the keyboard. Fred raised his eyebrows, his eyes widening slightly.

'What is she doing?' he thought.

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE SUCKERS! EAT LEAD!" shouted Hermione laughing manically. There were the sounds of banging on the keyboard again accompanied by gunshots and the squealing of tires. 'What the?' thought Fred. He creaked the door open a little and peered in through the gap. Hermione was sitting at her desk leaning towards the computer screen with a look of intense concentration on her face and her hands posed over the keyboard. Suddenly she shouted again.

"DDDDIIIIEEEE!" Fred furrowed his brow it looked like she was playing some game where you drove cars and went around shooting people. Since when did Hermione play games like that? Fred silently moved away from the doorway and headed to the kitchen to make dinner.

Hermione whirled around to face the door. Seeing nothing she shrugged thinking she'd imagined the shadow across the computer screen and went back to her game. She paused again about an hour later but this time because a very nice smell was wafting through the ajar door. Hermione looked at the time, it was seven o'clock, must be time for dinner. Saving her game and exiting it Hermione struggled for a second to get up from her comfy office chair and than went out for dinner. Hermione found Dinner already on the table; Fred was just setting out a glass for her as she sat down. Fred filled her glass with Tomato Juice; she had been craving that lately.

"Thank you" she murmured sitting down. Fred nodded in acknowledgement showing that he heard her. Hermione tried to get Fred involved in conversation but he didn't seem all there, he just mumbled every now and than. After dinner they cleaned up silently, Hermione finally sighed in frustration.

"All right I can't take it any bloody longer!" she finally shouted.

"What?" he asked bewildered.

"Oh stop acting so ignorant! I've had it up to here with you! Look I'm sorry I got angry at you, I know you're just worried but you also have to realise I'm a big girl and I can look after myself. I do appreciate it I do, I really do. I'm sorry, I didn't think about how you would feel I was only thinking of myself. Will you please stop ignoring me, I can't stand it!"

Fred sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry too, I just care about you and the baby, I just get worried is all" Hermione softened.

"I know you do and I promise I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay"

"Good. I'm going to go to bed early, don't stay up to late working okay?" Fred nodded.

"Good night Fred" she murmured.

"Night" Fred kissed her cheek and than disappeared into the basement.

* * *

**So what do u think? Please Review. I have a poll of sorts. Do any of you believe Ron should find a girlfriend in this story? If so should it be a muggle/a new character/ or a witch he knows (give me a name)**


	10. Dates, Love & Gifts

**A/N: Hey guys, Sorry i haven't update for awhile. I'm sorry about having like no gaps between paragraphs every time i try to it won't put ingaps it's very annoying soi am sorry for that. I had writers block for like a few weeks, i was stuck with some ideas i had and when i should use them or whether i should use them at all. I also am having a hard time deciding when they should finally tell each other they love each other. I have a few moments/times they can reveal it but i can't choose just one! lol. If anyone one has any suggestions for me i would appreciate it. So here is chapter 10 i hope it is up to standard. So this Sarah is for you since you have been pestering me to update for ages. lol. No i do appreciate your reviews, i love reading them. Thanks to everyone that reviews. When you finish reading this chapter i have a time line at the bottom. Thank you all. Only a week and a half left of school. YAY!**

**Love Mel. xxoo **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Hermione sighed tiredly placing yet another file in her out box, she had been working all morning and it still seemed like the pile was never ending. Hermione was looking forward to her break; Harry was coming for lunch again. Hermione was pleased to hear that Fred and Harry had done some "male bonding" when she had been at Margot's birthday party. It had been just over two weeks since the weekend of Margot's birthday party. Hermione perked up considerably as her hands landed on a sealed A3 envelope marked urgent. In the top left hand corner was the Adoption Agency Seal. Hermione quickly opened the envelope and was ecstatic to find Janelle's adoption papers and screening results with a giant red stamp across it marked ACCEPTED. Hermione smiled excitedly, Hermione gently pulled a big thick file full of forms out of the envelope. Opening it gingerly the first thing she saw was a glossy photo of a little boy who was about a year old. Hermione's heart melted at the boy's adorable smile. There were pages beyond pages of little children's profiles, ranging from the ages of only 1-week-old to 3 years old tops. The children were from all over the place from Ethiopia to China.

All she had to do was check everything was in order and sign her approval as head of the Department and send them straight to Janelle. During the last month Janelle had been doing screening tests to prove that she was an appropriate parent and now Hermione held them in her hands, Janelle had been given approval by a unanimous vote. Hermione read through the papers, signed them and sealed the envelope back up again and decided to go straight to Janelle in person with the good news. Hermione clutching the envelope left her office, as she came out Margot looked up from her filing.

"Margot I'm just going to take these up to Janelle. I shouldn't be too long, but if Harry arrives tell him I won't be long and he can wait in my office."

"Yes Hermione I will," replied Margot, Hermione smiled appreciatively. Hermione still couldn't get over how good Margot looked, today Margot had on a very pretty black flared skirt that went to her knees and a ocean blue V-Neck top and she was wearing blue high heeled shoes. Her hair was pulled back from her face with a hair clip leaving some short strands to fall across her face and she was wearing makeup. The change was so unbelievable, Margot was more confident in herself and Hermione saw more of her beautiful personality.

Hermione thought the walk to Janelle's office seemed to take forever before she finally got to the waiting room.

"Hi Charlotte is Janelle busy at the moment?" Hermione asked Janelle's secretary.

"Just one moment," Replied Charlotte than she pressed a button on the intercom, "Excuse me Miss Jones, Mrs Weasley here to see you"

"Send her in" came the reply.

"Yes Miss Jones" Charlotte looked up to Hermione, "Miss Jones will see you now"

"Thank you Charlotte".

Hermione walked into Janelle's office and found her sitting at her desk writing away. Janelle looked up as Hermione took a seat.

"Hello Hermione, how are you?"

"Hello Janelle, I'm good thanks, and you?"

"Good but busy. So what have you got there?"

Hermione paused to build suspense.

"They're your adoption and screening results." Said Hermione slowly. Janelle leaned forward, her eyes wide.

"And?" she asked anxiously.

"And…you were accepted!"

"I was, you mean I'm going to have a child"

"Yes you're going to have a child" Hermione smiled at Janelle's excitement.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy I can't believe I was accepted"

"Congratulations. I came to give you your files in person. Possibly in this envelope is the child you will be adopting. Now all you need to do is go through the profiles of the children up for adoption and see if there is one in there you like, of course if you're having a hard time deciding, you make a stack of the ones you are considering and than you will be taken to visit each child so you can narrow down your choices. Now if none of these children are 'the one'. We have more you can look at but they will be outside of your preferred age range."

"Okay, oh thank you for everything you've done." Cried Janelle taking the envelope gently from Hermione holding it as if it was about to crumble to dust.

"I'm so glad things are working out Janelle. So if you have any problems or enquiries please let me know. I'm really sorry but I have to be getting back I'm expecting someone so I best not keep them waiting"

"Good bye Hermione"

"Good bye Janelle"

Hermione paused curiously as she neared her office, she could hear Margot laughing. 'Hmmm' she thought. Hermione turned the corner and spotted Harry talking to Margot at her desk. Hermione smiled secretly and walked out into the open.

"Harry you made it!" Harry turned to her.

"Hey Mia, how are you feeling. How's my little niece or nephew" said Harry hugging her warmly and kissing both her cheeks.

"Hello Harry. I'm feeling good, maybe a little tired. The little one is fine, just like the last time you asked. Are you ready to go for lunch?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah all set"

"Great I'll just get my bag" Hermione retrieved her bag and met up with Harry again. "Margot would you like to join us?" asked Hermione. Margot hesitated than shook her head,

"No thank you. I'd loved to but I have so much work to do. Maybe another time?"

"Of course Margot. All right than just don't forget to have lunch okay"

"I will"

"I'll see you later Margot," said Harry, Margot nodded and blushed but Harry never saw as he was already heading for the elevator but Hermione did. After a peaceful lunch Harry escorted Hermione back to work. When they reached the doors of her office Harry gave an exaggerated bow,

"Well this is where I leave you"

"Thank you for coming to lunch Harry"

"No thank you. I had fun and it's good to just catch up and see how you are"

"You're so sweet Harry"

"I better let you go back to work than"

"All right, good bye Harry" Hermione kissed his cheek and they hugged briefly before Hermione disappeared back into her office where the never-ending stack of files was waiting for her.

Hermione had just begun to work her way through the pile when there was a hesitant knock on the door.

"Come in" called Hermione; she looked up as Margot came in looking dazed.

"Hey Margot what's up?" asked Hermione gesturing for Margot to take a seat. Margot sat down and just sat there looking off into space for a moment.

"Margot, are you all right" asked Hermione, Margot seemed to snap out of it and she nodded vigorously.

"I'm great, I am perfectly fine," she said with a small laugh.

"That what's going on?" asked Hermione but she had a sneaking suspicion what Margot was going to say.

"He asked me to go on a date with him, he asked **me** of all people" she said suddenly. Hermione hid a smile at Margot's amazed and yet dazed look. Hermione resisted the urge to laugh.

"You mean Harry," she said innocently.

"Yes Harry, as in Harry Potter asked **me** on a date. **Me!**"

"But the important question is did you say yes?"

"I-I said yes. I said yes." She repeated. Hermione cleared her throat trying to cover up her mirth.

"Wonderful so when is this date"

"This Saturday night"

"Oh how exciting" Suddenly Margot bolted upright, eyes wide.

"What am I going to wear!" she cried, causing Hermione to break out in fits of laughter.

"Don't worry I'll come over and help you get ready"

"Oh thank you Hermione I don't know what I'd do with out you!" cried Margot getting up and almost crushing Hermione with her hug.

Hermione pushed open the front door wearily dumping her things by the hall closest. Exhausted Hermione collapsed on the couch deciding to have a short nap. She hadn't been lying there long when there was an almighty crash that was followed by a string of foul language.

"Fred?" called Hermione apprehensively.

"I'm fine!" was the answer followed by some bangs and the shuffle of footsteps up from the basement.

"What did you do now?" Hermione called.

"It wasn't my fault, the shelf collapsed!" replied Fred as he entered the lounge room dusting himself off.

"Are you hurt?" asked Hermione with a sigh.

"Nope" replied Fred sitting on the edge of the couch next to her absently rubbing her large stomach.

"Tired?"

"Mmmm" replied Hermione closing her eyes.

"Was work that exhausting"

"Yep, oh hey" said Hermione suddenly remembering her interesting news.

"What"

"Margot's got a hot date" Fred raised his eyebrows,

"Really now I do have to admit she is gorgeous but she is not as gorgeous as you"

"Aww you're so sweet darling."

"So who is this hot date?"

"Harry" she replied simply.

"What our Harry?"

"Yes our Harry. Oh isn't it wonderful"

"I'm glad he's finally starting to move on"

"Me too"

Hermione sighed contently snuggling up to Fred. Fred obliged holding her tightly. Fred kissed the top of her head that tucked nicely under his chin and put a hand over her stomach. Hermione smiled, Fred was always so attentive towards their unborn child and he was completely infatuated all ready. Hermione yawned widely and than widened her eyes in surprise.

"Fred did you feel that!" she said excitedly rolling over to face his equally excited looking face.

"I felt it! I felt our little girl kicking!" replied Fred looking at her abdomen in awe. Hermione smiled brightly.

"Oh look she's doing it again!"

Both parents looked as equally happy and in awe of the little unborn child that had kicked for the first time.

"I have a feeling today is going to be a beautiful day"

"I couldn't agree more," replied Hermione kissing Fred lightly. Fred adoringly rubbed her stomach again.

"I can't believe such a precious little girl is growing right here, my precious little girl, our precious little girl"

"I know exactly how you feel," replied Hermione leaning into Fred's embrace sighing contently.

"What time are you supposed to go help Margot?"

"Ummm, at about six. Harry's picking her up at 7:30 so I have to be out of there by at least quarter past 7."

"Where's he taking her?"

"Honestly I don't know but I hope everything goes okay. I don't want either of them to end up with a broken heart"

"They'll be fine love"

"I hope so"

Fred smiled lovingly down at his wife snuggled up beside him and kissed the top of her head.

'How the hell do I tell her I love her?'

"Fred have you seen my white ballet flats?" called Hermione as she searched through her closet.

"You're what?" asked Fred from the bathroom.

"You know my white shoes that are flat, absolutely no heel and look like ballet shoes"

"Oh them yeah they were under the bed last time I saw them"

"Found them" replied Hermione pulling them out from under the bed on her hands and knees.

"I would have got them for you" protested Fred coming into the bedroom. Hermione rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"Fred how many times do I have to tell you? I'm pregnant not dieing I'm perfectly capable at the current moment of bending down to retrieve a pair of shoes. I swear I will let you know when I do need your help"

"I know, I know but you can't blame a man for his concern"

"I know and I do appreciate it, I gotta get going Margot's probably a nervous wreak by now"

"I'll have dinner ready when you get home"

"You're the greatest"

"I know"

"Bye Luv" Hermione laughed kissing Fred good-bye before flooing over to Margot's.

"Thank god you're here! What do I wear! What do I wear?" wailed Margot as soon as Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace a hand to her stomach as she swayed dangerously before she regained her balance.

"Margot take a deep breath and calm down. It's only a date with Harry"

"Only! Hermione I really like him and I just don't want to stuff this up! How embarrassing to stuff up a date with Harry Potter"

"You'll be fine. Now lets have a look at what the choices of clothing we've got. Do you know where you're going?"

"Yes, it's a fancy Muggle Restaurant called Bella Santai's"

"Wow, that's a pretty swanky place"

"I know!" wailed Margot getting hysterical again.

"Okay first things first go have a shower and than we'll find you something to wear"

Margot tried on many different outfits when she got out of the shower until they found the right one. They decided on a light blue silk dress that had thin straps, had a fitted bodice and than flared from the hips down to the knees in ruffled layers. Margot had on black stiletto heels, silver drop earrings, necklace and bracelet, her hair was up in an elegant twist and she was wearing little makeup.

"How do I look?" asked Margot twirling around to give Hermione a proper look.

"You look beautiful Margot. You are going to blow Harry away. You look drop dead gorgeous"

"Thank you for your help Hermione"

"I appreciate it"

"You're welcome. Oh look it's 7:15pm. Harry will be here soon. Good luck Margot, I want to hear all the Goss later on" Hermione kissed Margot's cheek reassuringly.

"Bye Mia" squeaked Margot nervously before Hermione flooed back to her house.

"I hate using the floo!" she grumbled brushing the ashes of her clothes.

"Is that you Honey?" called Fred from the kitchen.

"Yeah" replied Hermione walking into the kitchen to find the table set and Fred just finishing serving dinner. She sat down still feeling nauseous from floo travelling.

"Is she nervous?" asked Fred sitting down.

"When I left I think she was about ready to start hyperventilating. She's so worried she is going to muck up the date or something"

"She'll be fine, she worries to much"

"Don't we all?"

"Point taken. Are you feeling all right?" asked Fred suddenly watching Hermione concerned at her pale face.

"Yeah I'm fine, floo travel just isn't my cuppa tea at the moment"

"Maybe you should lie down after dinner"

"I might".

After dinner Fred insisted Hermione relax and he would clean up after dinner. Hermione agreed knowing he would be persistent until she gave in. Hermione had decided to watch a movie so she wandered off towards the lounge room. She settled down on the couch and checked through the TV Guide until she found a movie she wanted to watch. It wasn't due to start for another 15 minutes so Hermione watched the end of some crime investigation show. Fred came into the lounge room just before the movie came on.

"What are you watching?" he asked.

"I'm about to watch Van Helsing it's about to come on" she replied.

"Cool" replied Fred and he sat down beside her.

Halfway through the movie Hermione brought her feet up onto the couch and laid her head in Fred's laps. Hermione was pleasantly surprised when Fred began running his hands through her hair.

As the credits began to appear on the screen Hermione was disappointed as Fred pulled his hands away from her hair and he kissed the top of her head tenderly.

"Don't stop that felt really nice" said Hermione sleepily.

"I think it's time for bed," replied Fred laying his hand on her arm.

"All ready?" commented Hermione sitting up yawning.

"Come on I can see you're tired" Hermione stood up and stretched.

Hermione sleepily walked up the stairs and into their bedroom where she changed into pyjamas and than crawled into bed. Fred joined her mere moments later and Hermione immediately snuggled up to him. Hermione looked up into his eyes and kissed him lightly.

"Good night Fred" she said softly before drifting off into a deep sleep. Fred looked down at his beautiful wife watching her chest steadily rise and fall with each breath she took.

"Good night my love" he whispered kissing her temple.

Hermione hummed contently as she made breakfast late on Sunday morning. A tapping of an owl on the window distracted Hermione. Hermione opened the window and let the owl that turned out to be Harold, Molly and Arthur's owl inside. It hooted softly and dropped a letter on the table.

"Thank you Harold" cooed Hermione giving the bird a scratch under the chin. "Hold on I think I have some owl treats for you" It took Hermione a few minutes before she found the treats. "Here you go Harold" The owl gave a hoot of thanks and flew back out the window. Hermione turned over the bacon and checked on the eggs and toast before curiously opening the letter.

_Dear Fred and Hermione,_

_As you know Arthur's 60th birthday is coming up in two months on Wednesday 5th March and I've decided to hold him a surprise birthday party on Saturday night (8th March) and I want both of you to be there. It officially starts at 6pm but I want the two of you to be here at least two hours before to help with the set up, it would be much appreciated. Fred dear please don't tell you're father about this it is meant to be a surprise and I have no doubt Hermione will make sure you don't say anything. Hermione dear how are you feeling? How is my little grandchild? Hope you are keeping rested. Hoping you will make it._

_Love,_

_Mother._

Hermione made a mental note to make sure she was free on the 8th and placed the letter on the table to get back to breakfast. Molly was certainly thinking ahead. Of course they would go it was their father's birthday, the big 60 wow it seemed so old and here Hermione was just married and having her first child. Hermione finished breakfast and was dishing it up when Fred came down stairs.

"Morning dear" he mumbled kissing her cheek.

"Good Morning"

"What's this?" asked Fred pointing to the letter in front of his place at the table.

"A letter from Molly, about Arthur's surprise party"

Fred snorted in disbelief as he read the part about not telling anyone.

"As if I would tell anyone! It's George you've got to look out for! Why are we getting this now anyway? It's still like 2 months away," he said.

Hermione gave him a pointed look placing his plate in front of him.

"I promise I won't say anything," he protested.

Hermione eyed him critically before nodding satisfied.

"The answer to your question is, your mother likes to think ahead. Don't you remember Harry's 21st Surprise Birthday? She had it liked planned 5 months in advanced,"

"That's true."

"Of course it is," she said sitting down to eat.

"So are you doing anything today?" asked Fred.

"Ummm, I don't think so, nope I've got nothing to do today," replied Hermione.

"Do you want come into Muggle London with me?" asked Fred.

"Yeah I'd loved to. Is their any certain reason why you're going?"

"Well George and Katie's anniversary is coming up soon and now that I think of it it's Henry and Dominique's birthday in a couple of weeks. Bout time we got cracking on finding them something don't you think?"

"That's an excellent idea"

"Are you ready to go?" called Fred from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming" called Hermione. A moment later she appeared at the top of the stairs. No matter how many times he saw her, she always took his breath away. Hermione had her hair up in a high ponytail with strands falling out framing her face. She had dressed in a knee length pale lemon yellow skirt, a white shirt and a matching yellow cardigan. She wore small silver hoop earrings and flat black sandal type shoes. To him she looked beautiful.

"So how are we getting there?" asked Hermione.

"Apparation. There's an apparation point near Main Street in inner London"

"Okay"

Fred took Hermione's hand and they apparated together into a small alley off to the side of a very busy Muggle street. They walked out of the alley and began to walk down the street hand in hand.

"Do you have anything in mind for their anniversary gift?"

"Well I want to give them something they don't have"

"Well that narrows it down," replied Hermione sarcastically.

"I was thinking something electrical, they already have a TV but that's about it"

"Maybe a stereo system? A toaster? Microwave? Dishwasher?" suggested Hermione

"All great ideas. Come on let's have a look in here" Fred pointed to a shop up ahead called Garry's Electricals.

"This one looks good," commented Hermione showing Fred a stereo system with surround sound; it was a flash system in black and silver.

"It's nice," said Fred. Hermione sighed; He'd said that about every thing they had looked at in the store.

"Fred there must be something here that they would like!"

"I just want to get them the perfect gift!"

"Fred honey, there is no such thing as THE perfect gift. They'll love what ever you give them, it's the though that counts"

"You're right but still…" said Fred slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"We'll find something" reassured Hermione as they walked out of the shop.

"I've found it!" declared Fred as they stared up at a huge extravagant flashy stereo. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the stereo.

"Are you sure this is it?"

"Yes this is it. It reminds me of George. He'll love it"

"What about Katie"

"Yes of course she'll like it, she married George after all"

"Well all right"

"Good Afternoon sir and madame, Is there anything I can help you with?" asked a male store clerk.

"Yes I would like to know more about this System," requested Fred pointing at the right one.

"Ahh yes excellent choice sir. Surround sound with three 160W speakers and 1 Klipsch Subwoofer, FM/AM programmable Radio, 6-disc changer, Dual Cassette Player, Recording options, Head Phone socket, Clock with Alarm Functions, Track programmable, random & repeat CD play modes, Remote Control, It comes in silver, black or metallic blue unit with the same colours in speakers and a Computed Multi Function Display System," said the man admiring the stereo system.

"Awesome, We'll take it"

"Lovely, I'll just get this packaged up for you"

"I hope George and Katie appreciate this _expensive _gift," said Hermione as they walked over to the counter.

"My dear wife, right now Money is no object, this is my lovely twin we're talking about he deserves the best, just like you do"

"You can stop trying to flatter me Fred, I don't fall for that"

"Of course you don't dear," replied Fred paying the clerk for the stereo.

"Pleasure doing business with you" said the clerk happily handing over the humungous box to Fred, "Will you need help with that sir?"

"No thank you my good man. Good day"

As soon as Fred was sure no one was looking he shrunk the box and placed it in his pocket.

"Now we just have to find presents for Dominique and Henry"

"Well why don't we get them something Muggle too?" suggested Fred.

"An excellent idea darling. Oh look Kiddyland, let's have a look in there" suggested Hermione. Fred agreed and soon they were browsing through the four-storey building dedicated to children's toys.

"Why don't we get them some learning books?" suggested Hermione eyeing the children's books.

"Umm no. We're not all avid readers like you dear. I think maybe something they can you know play with"

"Well than," Hermione looked around the shop. "How about for Henry get him a train set? With all the little people, trains and things"

"That's a good idea"

They both wandered over to the train sets and finally with the help of a store clerk picked out one perfect for a three year old. Henry was going to be a very spoilt little boy this year. The train set was monstrously huge and made noises and the trains could actually move around the track if you put batteries in them.

"Now what about Dominique?"

"Dolls? Every little girl loves dolls. They just bought out a new cabbage patch dolls range and you adopt them and get these little papers saying you own the doll. It's quite cute"

"And yet another brilliant idea from Hermione Weasley"

Another 15 minutes later and they were paying for the train set; two new cabbage patch dolls from the adopt a doll range with some new accessories for the dolls.

"These children are going to be awfully spoiled"

"That's the fun of being a kid. We never got many presents as children so I want all my little nieces and nephews to have the best birthday's, christmas' and whenever else they get presents."

"In that case buy them as many presents as you want, that is really sweet of you," declared Hermione.

It was late that afternoon when Hermione and Fred got back from Muggle London. Not only were they laded down with the gifts but also Hermione had gotten Fred some new shirts and some new clothes for her, as she wasn't fitting as well into her old clothes. Not to mention they had stopped off at Diagon Alley so Fred could get some more potion ingredients and Hermione had gotten a book she had been waiting on. Hermione had gone straight upstairs to dump their new purchases.

Fred placed the presents and the stereo in the closest until they were needed and Hermione dumped the rest of the purchases on the seat in the corner of the room.

"Well that was a fun," commented Hermione sitting down and taking of her shoes.

"Are you tired from our little trip? Maybe you should have a lie down," suggested Fred hovering next to her.

"I'm fine. You're so sweet you know that"

"I am, am I?"

"Yes you are, so considerate, caring and as an added bonus, you're cute too" said Hermione reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mrs Weasley, I do believe you're trying to come onto me," said Fred teasingly.

"Am I? I hadn't noticed" Hermione said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Fred smiled and kissed her back passionately. Hermione grinned and pulled Fred down on to the bed.

They were getting so caught up in making out that they almost didn't hear the loud,

"Ahem" that came from the doorway. Fred groaned inwardly pulling away from Hermione to hover above her. He looked towards the door to see his Twin leaning n the doorframe with an amused look on his face.

"Yes?" Fred said.

"Hello George" said Hermione breathlessly her hair coming out of its band and her clothes messed up.

"Hello Hermione. How are you doing?" he said with a mischievous smile.

"I'm very well thank you" she replied breathlessly.

"What do you want George?" asked Fred irritated.

"What can't I come by to see my dear twin?" asked George faking a hurt expression. Fred sighed; he kissed Hermione gently on the neck and whispered into her ear,

"We'll finish this later" and than he rolled away from her. He straightened his clothes and walked over to his brother.

"Of course you can come see me George, how about we go down to my workshop?" suggested Fred,

"Right you are Fred, See you later Hermione"

"Bye George" said Hermione with a disappointed sigh.

Later on that evening Hermione and George were getting ready for bed.

"So what was the real reason George came by?" asked Hermione.

"He wanted help planning something to do for Katie for their Anniversary," replied Fred as he changed into his boxers.

"So what is he planning to do?"

"Something along the lines of a dinner and some really nice jewellery as her present. He mostly wanted help picking recipes"

"That sounds nice"

"Hermione?"

"Yes Fred"

"Don't get mad okay? But I told George that we'd look after Kyle and Sampson so he and Katie can have a real romantic dinner and anniversary" Said Fred waiting for Hermione to yell at him for not consulting her first instead she was grinning.

"Fred! I don't mind at all, why would I be mad. I love Kyle and Sampson," replied Hermione hugging him tightly.

"I Just thought you would be mad because I didn't check with you first"

"I really don't mind looking after our little nephews. That's so generous of you and sweet," said Hermione kissing him soundly. Fred eagerly kissed her back.

"So, where were we?" murmured Fred against her lips. Hermione giggled and let him manoeuvre her towards the bed.

* * *

MY TIME LINE OF EVENTS- i confused my self and i may have confused some of you with my time line of events so i have done a quick timeline for you all to get you back on track. I made some changes but it's pretty easy to follow THIS timeline. 

January

February

March- Fred and Hermione got married March 18th

April

May

June

July

August

September- Got pregnant

October- 1 month pregnant

November- 2 months Pregnant

December: 3 months Pregnant-

21st (Tuesday)- 4 days before Christmas, Ultrasound.

25th (Saturday)- Christmas Day

January: 4 months Pregnant-

11th (Saturday) - Margot's birthday

25th (Saturday)- 2 weeks after Margot's Birthday

February" 5 months Pregnant-

8th (Saturday)- George and Katie's Anniversary

14th (Friday)- Valentines Day

20th (Thursday)- Dominique and Henry's Birthday

March: 6 months Pregnant-

5th (Wednesday)- Arthur's 60th B-day

8th (Saturday)- Arthur's birthday party

18th (Tuesday)- Fred and Hermione's 1st Year Wedding Anniversary

April- 7 months Pregnant

May – 8 months Pregnant

June 3rd- Baby Due

**please review! PLEASE**


End file.
